Comparing Notes
by JPMod
Summary: Kim and Debra exchange stories on events, which changed their lives. [Story 19 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series] [First half of story posted]
1. Intro & Kim's Story I

Big thanks for all those who read & reviewed "Thinking About You" and "Noble Commitment" and those who just read the stories. Either way, I thank you for your support. :)

My thanks go to RedWingnut and Spectre666 for beta reading this story! Thanks for helping out, gentlemen!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: Ever since I've written "To Help A Friend", the idea for this story has always been on my mind, for it's part of the saga in revealing more on Debra's past. I've given hints in some stories regarding how Debra felt; now not only her story is told but also Kim's as well.

Sentences, that begins and ends with a slash (/), means the person is speaking in Japanese.

Just to let everyone know, I've only posted one half of the story for now. I know I made a personal commitment to not ever post a story until I first finish it. Yet this story took me more than a month to reach the half-way point that I'd decided to post the first half up and post the second half when I complete it, which may take another month to do.

Story rating: Rated T (aka PG-13)  
Written: March/April/May 2006

Summery: Kim and Debra exchange stories on events, which changed their lives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Comparing Notes  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Partly cloudy. That was what the weather forecasters had said the day was going to be. It was really another way to say slightly overcast - another cold winter day with occasional clouds blocking the sun.

The sun was peeking around a group of clouds when a 2005, red Toyota Corolla rolled into the driveway of a typical Middleton house sometime past 1:25 PM. The occupants came out of the car, and momentarily looked at the house, before the redheaded driver, in a purple winter parka, started to stroll up the curved sidewalk to the front door. The blonde passenger, in a blue winter parka, took another minute before he followed

For Kim Possible, this was the third time she had visited the Tsuda residence. The first time had been to drop her friend, Debra Oxford Tsuda, off at the start of the Thanksgiving weekend. The second time was to pick her up after the Drakken War Memorial. Yet both times she didn't see much of the house. This time she has a feeling she will know a lot more by the end of her visit.

For Ron Stoppable, this was his first visit ever to Debra's home, thus he had stared at the house for a moment longer than his girlfriend.

As the blonde man speed walked a bit to catch up, his redheaded sweetheart turned to give a small smug grin at him as she continued walking forward. "Expecting Deb's house to look Japanese, Ron?"

Giving a small sheepish grin, Ron shrugged a bit. "Well, yeah. Deb's 'rents are Japanese after all."

Turning around as she ascended the front steps, Kim grinned. "From what Deb told me, their dojo in the backyard has Japanese architecture. Maybe we'll see it today."

Ron only nodded and grinned as he followed her up the steps and faced the front door with her. He knew they weren't here for a tour but to help a friend, who was still suffering from the ordeal at Upperton University.

A few moments after Kim rang the doorbell, the front door opened to reveal a middle-aged Japanese man with some gray in his black hair. He grinned upon seeing the two young adults. "Possible-san, Stoppable-san," he nodded at them out of respect, "it's good to see you again."

"Hello, Mr. Tsuda," Kim replied, grinning as she also nodded back. "It's good to see you as well."

/"Mr. Tsuda,"/ Ron began, bowing his head/"It's good to see you."/

Mr. Tsuda gave a small snort of a laugh. /"As I do you, Stoppable-san. Your mastering of Japanese does you credit."/ He stepped to side as his hand gestured for the two to enter. "Please, come in, both of you."

Kim and Ron entered into the front foyer, and just when Mr. Tsuda closed the door, a Japanese woman, shoulder-length raven hair with a few gray strands, came out of the living room to greet the two guests. "Possible-san, Stoppable-san, welcome to our home," she grinned.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsuda, for both of us" Kim returned the greeting with a grin as her hand gestured to herself and her boyfriend. Ron only grinned and bobbed his head.

Mr. Tsuda gentlemanly offered to take their coats. Kim gave her parka, but Ron took a moment for he tapped his coat's front pocket. "Rufus, wake up. We're here."

A pink, naked mole rat popped his head out of the pocket and yawned. He gave his owner a tweaked face for waking him up. Ron chuckled. "Sorry, buddy, but I don't think you will like being inside the coat closet during our visit here." He pointed to the hallway closet which Mr. Tsuda had just hung Kim's coat. Seeing what Ron was indicating, Rufus hopped out of the pocket onto Kim's shoulder, only then did Ron gave his coat to Mr. Tsuda to hang in the closet.

Wearing a green blouse and black jeans, Kim locked her eyes with Mrs. Tsuda's dark ones. "Where's Debra?" Ron, wearing a red flannel shirt with tan cargo pants, also looked at Mrs. Tsuda upon hearing Kim's question.

With a small grin, Akina Tsuda gestured with her head up the staircase to the second floor. "In her room. She was very happy to have been given the gift Felix-kun gave her last night. She had thought her musical keyboard was forever lost, yet she was thrilled to have been given a new one with all her beloved music intact. Today, she has been in her room all day testing out her new instrument."

Takai Tsuda continued his wife's conversation. "Debra-chan is most honored to have friends like you." His kind eyes held both Kim's and Ron's. "She will need your strength to help her out of the pit of despair she is in."

"She's waiting for you," Mrs. Tsuda indicated the floor above with a hand.

Eyeing the front stairs, Kim took a breath for this would be the first time she would see Debra since the university. She wondered whether she could help the younger woman in any way.

Feeling a tap on her cheek, the junior-year university student turned her head to face her smallest friend, who stood on her shoulder. "Debra needs Kim," Rufus simply said, and his words made Kim grin, knowing he was right.

As Kim started to climb the stairs, Ron pointed up as he eyed the Tsudas. "Uh, which room is Debra's?"

Both Tsudas gave a knowing grin. "It will be hard to miss it, Stoppable-san," Mr. Tsuda answered. After raising an eyebrow on those words, Ron followed his beloved up the stairs.

Reaching the second floor, Kim paused a moment until Ron was beside her, and both walked to the left down the hallway, which had a few pieces of Japanese art on the walls. It was after they passed a bathroom on the right that they both heard it. Soft music was coming from a room on the left, which had a door slightly opened. There was no doubt that the music was from an electronic keyboard synthesizer.

Kim knocked on the door, and immediately the music stopped. "Deb? It's Kim and Ron. Can we come in?"

"Hai," came the familiar female voice. "Come in, please."

Pushing open the door, Upperton U's head female cheerleader gazed into the room and right away saw Debra sitting cross-legged on her single bed. The gymnast, giving a small welcoming grin, was wearing a cozy, warm, white, knitted sweater over gray slacks with her feet in white socks. Her long blonde/brown hair was loosely held up on the back of her head by a hair claw-clip.

As Kim entered the room, she kept her eyes on her friend, while Ron entered with his eyes examining the room out of curiosity.

"I see you received the present from Felix," Kim mused with a small grin as she approached the bed that had its' headboard against the wall between two windows. The keyboard synthesizer was in front of Debra on the bed.

A small chuckle escaped Debra's lips knowing Kim knew she was given the present when Kim had called last night. "Hai," she grinned up at Kim. "I thank you and Ron again for chipping in for it."

Kim smiled down at the younger woman. "Again, you're welcome, Deb." Her green eyes saw a 3D holographic display radiating from the keyboard and her curiosity was piqued. "What is that?" Her question even made Ron turn to take notice of the display.

Debra raised an eyebrow out of amusement and surprise. "You didn't know? I thought you knew what Wade did."

Shaking her head as she examined the holographic display, which looks like musical sheet notes, Kim gave a small lopsided grin. "Well, Ron and I knew Wade would insert the memory chips from your old keyboard to this one, but we weren't informed he added new features."

Giving a snort of a laugh, Debra grinned. "I presume that means Wade only told Felix of the new features, because Felix was the one going to give it to me."

"You presume right, Deb," Kim said, grinning as she turned her head slightly to lock onto the other girl's blue eyes. "Given he's your boyfriend, we all thought it would be best he presented you the gift."

"Yeah," Ron chimed in, his eyes still on the holographic display as he walked around Kim to face the foot of the bed. "He cares for you, Deb, so it was appropriate for him to give it to you."

Her face became soft in gratitude. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Sitting down on the left edge of the bed in front of Debra, Kim pointed to the display. "So, what is it?" Her eyes turned to look at the display.

Debra giggled. "It's obvious. It's a holographic musical notes sheet board. I can load up any of my musical notes sheets as well as musical notes sheets from any song or music out there. Wade even has the board able to log onto the Net for me to download music and notes. It's a very handy feature to have for someone like me."

"I'll say," Kim agreed with a grin. "You no longer have to write on paper sheets anymore. You can do so on the display."

"Hai!" Debra smiled. "It's very helpful." Her sapphire gems moved to eye the small, pink mole rat on Kim's shoulder. "Rufus, hello!" Rufus in turn hopped off Kim's shoulder, onto the bed, before climbing up Debra's right arm to her shoulder where he hugged her face. Debra rubbed her cheek against the little guy's hug and brought up a hand to pet him on the head. "I miss you too, Rufus." Kim and Ron smiled at the exchange of affection.

After Rufus and Debra broke the affectionate hug, Rufus stayed on her shoulder, Ron returned to gazing around the room. "So this is your room, Deb." His words made Kim's eyes also wander around the bedroom.

On the left side of the room, a large closet extended from the windows to near the entrance door. It was obviously meant for clothes and other things; much like Kim knew she had in her bedroom. A dresser with a large mirror on top was on the right side of the room next to a bookcase, which reached nearly to the ceiling. There were some books on the shelves, but most of the space was taken by trophies, award ribbons, and framed photos. A desk stood to the left of the entrance door, which was at the far right corner of the room. The desk contained a few framed photos and a notebook computer.

Kim pointed to the notebook computer. "You have a new computer, Deb. Your 'rents gave it to you?"

Chuckling, Debra shook her head. "No. Wade did."

"Wade?" both Kim and Ron spoke in surprise as they turned to face the freshman student.

Nodding, Debra grinned. "Hai. Wade."

Kim's astonished face turned into a kind one. "That's Wade - Very generous when it comes to his friends. Giving you the computer showed he cares."

"I know," Debra replied, still grinning. "When I ever meet him in person, I'm going to give him a huge hug."

Ron chuckled as he walked toward the bookcase. "You may be waiting for some time, Deb. Wade very rarely leaves his room." Kim giggled on this simple truth. Looking at the bookcase's contents, the blonde man gave an approving, low whistle. "Quite a collection of awards here. First place in many gymnastic tournaments."

Debra gave a snort and a smirk. "Of course. I did lead Middleton High to the state championship." She saw Ron pick up a framed photo of a girl's gymnastics team, two rows of girls in purple/gold leotards, flanked by two adults in coach's uniforms. "That's my Middleton High gymnastics team. I'm in the front right corner." Ron saw the Debra in the picture had her hair up in a tight bun, much like she did at Upperton U.

Putting back the framed high school picture, Ron picked up another photo. It was a teenaged Debra at some outdoor event and she was side hugging two Japanese teens – one girl and one boy.

Seeing which photo he was holding, Debra explained its significance. "Those are my Cousins Hoshi and Akane, my father's brother's children." Her expression became warm and tender. "They were my dearest friends when I was growing up in Japan." Kim and Ron grinned at this bit of info.

Returning the framed family picture to its place, Ron noticed something among the books and grinned. His hand reached over and pulled out a large, thin book with the title 'Middleton High School 2007' with an embossed Mad Dog symbol on the cover. "Your high school yearbook," Ron simply stated, making Kim's curiosity again pique.

"Hai," Debra replied, saying nothing more.

Turning the pages of the yearbook, Ron grinned upon seeing familiar sights and faces, like Mr. Barkin or the cafeteria lunch lady. His grin widened upon seeing Debra's senior photo - her hair beautifully loose and flowing around her shoulders as she wore a black gown, which bared her shoulders. As he expected, the same girl's gymnastics team photo Debra has on her shelf was in the yearbook along with individual shots of Debra performing. One shot was Debra giving a radiant smile after winning the state championship.

Flipping through the pages, Ron smirked. "I have a feeling you were voted 'Most Athletic' in your class, Deb." Debra only grinned in response. Stopping at a page, he pointed to a photo in triumph. "Ha! I was right!" A photo, on the top left corner, showed a smiling Debra wearing jeans, a blouse, and hair in a ponytail as she stood leaning on the right side of gymnastic horse used for the vault event. On the other side of the gymnastic equipment, leaning on it, was a smiling raven-haired boy, wearing jeans and a T-shirt as he held a baseball bat against his right shoulder.

Once again Debra smiled as she clarified what Ron was looking at. "Hai. I was voted the 'Most Athletic' in my class in the girls' category. The boy there is Alex Hudson, and he was the pitcher for the boy's baseball team. He held the state record for the year in the number of strikeouts and helped the team win the state championship. He was voted 'Most Athletic' in the boys' category."

Turning to face Kim, Debra gave a smirk. "I bet you and Ron were voted 'Best Couple' in your class."

Giving a snort as she grinned, Kim rolled her eyes. "Was it obvious?"

Still grinning, Ron closed the yearbook. "I was surprised. We've only been together as boyfriend & girlfriend for a few months before graduation, and the class voted us as 'Best Couple'!"

"Ron," Kim spoke in a slight berating tone as she watched her man put the yearbook back on the shelf, "the entire class saw us as a couple for years, despite that we saw each other as 'just friends' before prom night." She smirked as Ron turned to face her and Debra. "Monique was right that if we hadn't gotten together before graduation, we wouldn't have been voted 'Best Couple'."

Shrugging, the blonde man gave his goofy Ron grin. "Well, it was great to be chosen in one category." He pointed to his girlfriend. "Kim on the other hand was voted in another category as well."

Eying the older woman, Debra gave a mock thoughtful expression. "Really? Another category? I wonder which one?" Her lips became crafty as she snapped her fingers before pointing to Kim. "'Most Likely to Succeed.'"

"You got it, Deb," Kim grinned widely in acknowledgement.

Debra giggled. "I'm not surprised. Given your world-saving reputation and your honor-roll status in high school, from what you've told me, there shouldn't be any doubt by anyone in your class you should be voted 'Most Likely to Succeed' in the girls' category."

Kim merely shrugged her shoulders. "No big." Debra giggled again, while Ron looked fondly at the woman he had cared for so long.

Giving a small grin, Kim took a good look at Debra before releasing a small sigh. "Deb… I think it's time for me to tell you a story." The other girl blinked as her face showed confusion and curiosity, while Ron tensed a bit, knowing what his girlfriend was about to do. "You remember the Michigan/Upperton football game back in November?" After Debra nodded, the redhead continued. "Well, you didn't like the way the university TV station used you as a means to promote propaganda that every university sports team should be following your example. Ron told me that he and my mom had told you that Ron and I had a much worse experience than that during the summer after our high school graduation."

"Kim," Debra began as she sensed where her friend was leading, "you don't have to tell your story. It's all right." With a hand, the 18-year-old gently placed Rufus off her shoulder onto the bed between her and Kim next to the keyboard synthesizer.

Placing a hand on her friend's arm, Kim gave a sympathetic grin. "I believe I do, Debra. Maybe you'll understand afterward that what you've endured wasn't as bad compared to what Ron and I went through."

While Ron strolled over and sat on the bed's right-side corner opposite of Kim, the captain of the girls' half of Upperton University's cheerleading squad began her tale to a captivated Debra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time: Two years ago, Spring 2005_

For Kim Possible, worldwide heroine, Middleton High honor-roll student, and quite a popular girl all around, felt like she was floating on air. The Senior Prom last Friday night has been a night to remember. It was a turning point in a special relationship she has shared with a certain blonde boy since pre-k.

That night has been quite an emotional roller coaster ride for her. She has first gone to the prom with a hottie boy, who she thought was perfect, only to have Drakken launch his Diablo robots on an unsuspecting world. Eric had been kidnapped, and when she went to rescue him, she found out he was a nothing but a fake – a synthodrone made to fool her. Defeated and in despair, she almost gave up the win to Drakken, but her blonde partner wouldn't let her. He boosted her spirits and confessed his feelings with four simple words, "Out there… In here." She realized then he cared for her as more than 'just a friend', and together they stopped Drakken and his evil plot. Afterward, she went back home, changed back into her prom dress, and with Ron as her new prom date, returned to the prom, hand-in-hand.

She had been nervous at first when she and Ron entered the gym together, but all of that had faded when they danced together magically to the tune of "Could It Be" and shared their first real kiss. That kiss was the clincher for them. They both felt it, and they both knew it. No longer were they 'best friends', for they were in love with each other and were boyfriend/girlfriend. It was the start of a new life for them.

Giving a dreamy smile as she opened her locker to begin her school day, she felt like the world was going right for her for a change. So high was she in the clouds that she didn't notice when her best female friend strolled up to the right side of her locker with sparkling eyes and smirk.

"Kim!" Monique Williams nearly shouted, startling the redhead out of her trance. Giggling, the African-American girl patted her friend's shoulder. "Girlfriend, your head has to be way out there to have me sneak up on you like this." Her smirk went wider. "Where were you? Pluto's orbit?"

Sheepishly grinning, Kim retrieved her books for the morning classes. "Well… Yeah, you can say that."

Monique smiled with twinkling eyes. "Kim girl, the whole school is talking about you two! That kiss you and Ron gave at the prom." She pretended to fan her face. "Woo! You two were smokin'!" Both girls giggled. "As I told you Saturday when I called you, it's about time you two got together."

Kim gave a dreamy smile. "Yeah," she said before she gave a slight frown. "I can't believe I was so blind to what was in front of me. Ron was hurting when I was with…" Her voice trailed off as she scrunched her face in disgust. Saying **his** name felt so wrong.

"Hey, Kim," Monique gave a reassuring grin. "Syntho-fake is no more. No need to get yourself worked-up over a guy who wasn't real." She placed a hand on her friend's arm. "You have yourself a **real** man now."

"So the truth, Mon," Kim replied with a warm grin.

Leaning up against the locker next to Kim's, Monique crossed her arms. "Speaking of your new BF, where is he?"

The redhead snorted a laugh. "It's Monday, and you know Ron tends to be a little late on Mondays."

Rolling her eyes as she chuckled, Monique waved a hand. "Oh, how could I have forgotten about that?" Her lips became sly. "Maybe your Ron will shape up now that he has himself a girlfriend."

Kim grinned. "Maybe. It would be good if he improves himself, Monique, but I don't want him to ever change in personality. I love him for who he is."

Dark eyes went wide as Monique gasped. "Kim! You're using the 'L' word so soon!" She gave full smile, looking like a little schoolgirl. "You're way beyond mere crushing, girl!"

Kim blinked, realizing her slip. "I said it?"

Giving the 'I'm not a fool!' look, Kim's best friend slapped her shoulder. "Yes, you did. You said **the** 'L' word. L – O – V – E." With merry eyes, Monique stabbed a finger into Kim's chest. "You two are in love."

Unable to deny the truth, Kim slightly nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I know we love each other, Monique. We didn't say it yet in words though, but I sensed it since we first kissed at the prom."

Monique was about to say something until her eyes caught something, which made her lips quirk. "Speaking of your new BF…" She pointed past Kim, and the redhead turned around and gave a full warm smile at the approaching figure.

Ron Stoppable returned his girlfriend's warm, loving look with his own. "Morning, KP," he said as he stopped by her side and slipped his left arm around her waist to draw her in. In turn, she placed her arm around his waist. His head turned to smile at Monique. "Morning, Mon."

"Morning, Ron," Monique said with a lopsided grin.

"Watch it, Ron," Kim said with grin and her freed left hand on his chest. "Remember Mr. Barkin's rules on PDA's."

Giving that goofy grin, Ron only hugged her tighter to him. "Well, you know the Ronster loves to a take a chance, especially when he wants to kiss the hottest, bon-diggity girl in all of Middleton."

Narrowing her emerald eyes at his chocolate ones, Kim gave sly grin. "And who may I ask is this hottest, bon-diggity girl in all of Middleton?"

"Right here," Ron smugly answered before pulling her into a full kiss, and for a moment, the two kissed with eyes closed with nothing else in mind.

Breaking off the kiss with a smooch, Kim devilishly grinned at him before pushing away from his embrace. "That was nice, Ronnie, but no more for now. I don't want us getting detention on our first day in school as a couple."

Nodding in agreement, Monique pointed to the pair. "That'll put a crimp in your day." She giggled as she lowered her hand. "You two are the talk of the town, country, and the world!"

"Of course," Ron grandly said with a smug grin. "We did save the world as we always do."

"It's not just saving the world you know, right?" the pretty African-American said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Kim looked at her friend, bewildered. "Of course, it is. What else could it be?" Even Ron looked confused.

Monique looked between her two friends in amused disbelief, "You two didn't read the papers on Saturday?" Seeing the couple shake their heads, Monique chuckled. "A picture of you two kissing at the prom has been printed in papers across the country!" The news made Kim and Ron widen their eyes. "You two becoming a couple has become quite hot gossip for everyone."

"Monique," Kim began, her face still in a stupor. "You're not pulling our tails, right?"

"Of course not!" Monique huffed before giving a small grin as she thumbed to the computer in Kim's locker. "If you don't believe me, ask Wade. Knowing him, he'll able to show you what I'm talking about."

Kim immediately pressed a button on her locker computer, and a moment later, the screen blipped on to show the 12-year-old face of Wade Load. "Kim," he greeted with a grin, "what's happening?" He slyly grinned. "Other than you and Ron being together that is."

"Wade," she said, ignoring Wade's teasing remark, "was a picture of Ron and I kissing at the prom printed in newspapers around the country?"

The young super genius blinked in surprised. "You didn't know?" He nodded. "Yeah, that picture was sent through the Associated Press and was printed in papers not only across the country, but across the world." His hands began typing on his keyboard, and the computer screen began showing newspaper clips from various American papers. "America," Wade said. The screen changed to show European papers with the picture. "Europe." The screen changed again to show Far East papers this time. "Japan and other Far East nations." Wade appeared on the screen again. "The picture of you two kissing has been printed everywhere."

Groaning, Kim closed her eyes. "We didn't ask for this kind of attention."

Feeling for his new girlfriend, Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "No big, KP." She opened her eyes to turn to face him. "This will pass," he said before giving a small soothing grin, which made her grin in turn. "Like everything in the news, within a few days or so, we'll be old news, and we'll able to be back to normal."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Ron," Kim mentioned, still grinning. "We faced super villains, so it shouldn't be hard to face the news media on this." Her right hand reached to hold his left hand in a warm, loving grip, and after a moment looking into those brown eyes she had come to love since Friday, Kim turned back to her young tech man on the computer monitor. "Thanks, Wade, for the info. I'll talk to you later."

With a friendly grin, Wade nodded his head. "Will do, Kim." After he pressed a button, his image blipped off the screen.

After closing the locker, Kim, with a gentle pull on his hand, led Ron away from the locker. Ron walked on her right side and Monique on the other.

"Well," Monique began, eying her friends, "you two better brace yourselves. Since you two didn't have a news conference with the news media regarding defeating Drakken and they didn't bother you over the weekend, it's only a matter of time before a horde of reporters will be knocking at your doorsteps."

"We'll be ready, Mon," Kim said with a confident grin. "Ron's right. It'll pass once the excitement on us dies down. We just have to endure it for a while." Facing forward, Middleton High's cheerleading squad captain and one of the best students around prepared herself for the rest of the day. "Now come on, let's get to our homerooms and face our day."

With those words, Ron and Kim went to their homeroom, which was next door to Monique's homeroom. The trio prepared for the day that lies ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually the press conference was held the next day after school at Middleton's City Hall. Scores of photographers, TV cameras, and reporters came to hear the words of Team Possible on their victory over Dr. Drakken and his henchmen. Questions were asked, and Kim and Ron answered them as best as they could.

It came to no surprise that the questions started heading toward private territory, especially regarding Kim and Ron's new relationship as a couple. Some queries Kim and Ron have no problems replying, while others made them somewhat blushed and they kindly refused to say anything.

After the long press conference was over, the couple headed back to their homes to rest, eat, do their homework, and just go to sleep early for a change. They felt now that the news media had what they wanted; they would not bother them again.

And so Kim and Ron focused on school and the preparations for whatever plans they had in mind after graduation in June, not knowing that some people had their own plans in mind for the couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Ron," Kim, her red tresses in a ponytail, exclaimed as she hiked up the hill among the trees. She heard a grunt and turned around to see her blonde beau almost struggling to catch up with her.

"What's your rush, KP?" Ron complained as he came up the hill toward her. "We have all day, so why are you in a hurry?"

Wearing hiking shirt, shorts, shoes, and a backpack, Kim smirked at Ron, who also was wearing hiking attire similar to hers. "Oh, nothing. I'm hoping we can make it to a nice spot near the top with a scenic view so we can spend most of the day **gazing** at the wonderful sights."

Hearing the emphasis, Ron knew what she really had in mind. "Oh, well, I certainly don't mind the scenic views, especially if they give me quite a show," he said with his smartass grin.

"Uh-huh," Kim replied, still giving a sly grin. "I'm sure you'll find plenty for your eyes to feast, Ronnie. Now come on." She turned around and continued the trek up the trail.

Brown eyes leered at that swaying shapely butt of hers in the tight hiking shorts. Ron knew she has chosen to wear those shorts just for him, and the way she was swaying as she walked, there was no doubt she was putting on a scenic view for him all right. Encouraged by the beautiful sight before him, the blonde young man followed after her.

In the past month since the prom, the couple has slowly begun testing the boundaries of their new relationship. At first, they had thought being a couple meant changes like really going out on dates, etc., yet they realized that they really didn't have to change the routine they had when they were friends. They were already comfortable with each other and knew each other for so long, that they found out that they were way past the typical awkward phase most adult couples have during the first date. The only thing that had changed was the addition of their romantic intimacy.

Of course, like most new couples with deep intense feelings, Kim and Ron found that they couldn't get enough of each other at times. They would find times to kiss at school, at their homes, or other places, and when they found they were really alone at home, their hands would roam during make-out sessions, touching each other as much as possible without removing their clothing.

The benefit side affect of their intimacy was they found they really came to enjoy teasing each other in sly and sexy ways. Kim really loved feeling crafty in sensual ways as she teased and showed off at times to Ron, and Ron in turn loved the flirty banter they exchanged occasionally. They knew if they really were comfortable this way with each other, it was only a matter of time before they were to go all the way, yet they knew they weren't ready to take that plunge. It was way too soon for them to even consider it.

So the two teenagers hiked up the hill until they eventually found the ideal spot they were looking for – a cliff-side buff overlooking the vast valley below. In the far distance, they could barely make out the cityscape of the Tri-City area. Kim and Ron had opted for some time alone on this weekend, thus they had borrowed her father's car and come to a wilderness park well outside the Tri-City limits to the east. They'd planned to spend the night and return to Middleton on Sunday afternoon.

After they set up camp with a single tent, Ron walked over to the edge of the cliff and gazed at the surrounding landscape before him. Trees, as far as he could see, were in all directions. It was a beautiful sight, and he intended to savor it, unlike during the many missions in the past years. They rarely had the time for site seeing at whatever places they were sent on those.

When she was setting up the bug zapper, a handy Wade Load device that guarantee a bug-free zone of 15 feet radius, Kim saw Ron had walked up to gaze at the scenery again. However, knowing him well, she knew he sometimes brooded like this when something was on his mind. She was particularly aware of his brooding many times in the past month, and it was always mostly on things that were important not just with him but also with her as well. Their loving relationship has made him realize the significant things when it concerned them as a couple.

For example, within a week after the prom, Kim had told him that she was changing her university enrollment from Harvard to Upperton U, so they would be together. Ron was surprised and said she shouldn't sacrifice her plans, but she convinced him that she just couldn't stand living on the other side of the country away from him for so long. Her confession made him think regarding his future, and with a serious expression, he mentioned perhaps he could find a way to enroll into Upperton U, maybe through a scholarship.

A fond grin came to Kim's face as she thought of that day weeks ago. It was touching that Ron really wanted to be by her side enough to go through the rigorous enrollment process. They both had set up an interview appointment with Upperton U on the first Saturday of June – Kim aiming for a cheerleading scholarship and Ron a cooking scholarship to help pay for school expenses.

After finding the zapper was working okay, she strolled over to stand beside her man and gazed at the site before them. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked a few minutes later, not taking her green eyes off the scenery.

Ron chuckled. "Maybe we should upgrade that to a quarter to adjust for inflation."

Kim softly laughed. "A dollar then?" She turned her head to look at his face, seeing that goofy grin.

His left arm came up to wrap around her shoulders, making her loop her right arm around his waist. As he gently rubbed her left shoulder, Ron sighed before speaking. "KP, do you remember our conversation in the tree house before the prom?"

Closing her eyes, she nodded. "Like I could forget that, Ron." She opened her eyes to see that he was looking at her. "You were hurting, and I was so blinded by…" She gave a small snarl. "Eric…" Her lungs exhaled and her face returned to normal. "That I just didn't see what was in front of me."

Squeezing her shoulder, the blonde man smiled in reassurance. "No big, KP. That's part of our past now." Her smile warmed him. "It's the future I'm concerned about." Seeing her curious face, he continued. "You remember what you said about growing up?"

"Yeah," Kim replied, "I said 'We're not in pre-k anymore, time to grow-up.'"

Giving a small smirk, he nodded. "Well, I've been thinking that it is time for me to grow-up, KP. For the first time in my life, I have to be serious about my future, and I really want you to be part of it." Kim felt her heart constricting on his words. "Besides trying to get into Upperton U, I know I have to change somewhat if I'm going to take our relationship seriously."

"Oh, Ron," she whispered before placing her freed left hand on his chest. "I don't want you to change too drastically."

Leaning over he kissed her forehead before his trademark Ron grin came to the fore. "Don't worry, Kim. I'm not aiming to change big time like when you gave me that haircut or when I received that 99 million dollars." They chuckled together at the memories. "I'm going to be serious about school from now on. I'm going to aim for a future."

He paused and gave a warm, loving expression. "Since the prom, I've been wondering whether I really do feel what I felt that night when we kissed for the first time, and I realized recently that the answer is yes." His chocolate eyes locked with her emerald ones, he placed his freed right hand over her left hand on his chest. "Kim, I love you, and I mean it, I truly deeply love you."

Kim gasped, and the warm feeling in her chest contracted so strongly that it made her lips widened into a smile and her eyes watering. In the past month, they had not said the 'L' word to each other. She knew she loved him and she felt he loved her, but this was the first time either of them ever said it. Clasping his hand, the redheaded beauty knew what to say in response. "Ron, I love you too, very deeply."

Ron's lips broadened into a smile to match hers. That loving expression on her face was all he needed to know that she had spoken the truth from her heart. He lowered his head to touch his forehead to hers while keeping his eyes locked with those shining emeralds of hers. "Booyah," he murmured warmly, making her giggle, a single tear escaping her eye to roll down her cheek.

Taking the initiative, Ron moved to cover her lips with his in a soft, warm kiss, their eyes closing, but before long, the kiss strengthened passionately, causing the couple to fling their arms around each other tightly, each melting into the kiss with a moan.

Even as her mind registered nothing but his sweet, soft lips, Kim knew this kiss was a turning point. It was their first true kiss where they both knew outright they loved each other, and she just couldn't get enough of him.

For Ron, he knew there was no going back. He loved her, and the way she was melting into him, he knew this was a kiss to remember next to the prom kiss. He would not ever love another woman like he was feeling for the one in his arms now.

Breaking apart their lips, but not their embrace, they opened their eyes before each smiled lovingly at the other. Ron gave her a quick smooch. "Now you know why I'm serious now, KP."

"Yes, I know," Kim responded, still smiling warmly up at him. "Just don't change much as I said. I love you just the way you are, you big goofball." They chuckled together, and after giving another quick smooch, they parted their bodies.

Kim walked back to their camp with Ron just behind her. "So I take it that's all you have to say for now?" she asked as she knelt down to rummage through her backpack.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ron agreed, grinning. "Although I'm thinking that maybe I should strengthen my mad Monkey Kung Fu skills a bit."

Taking out an energy bar, Kim stood up before turning to face him. "Really?" She gave a crafty grin, guessing where he was going. "Are you planning for someone to help you?"

The blonde young man pretended to give it some thought. "Oh, I know a really hot girl, who knows 16 styles of Kung Fu." His brown eyes narrowed as he leered at his redhead girl. "Do you think she can help me?"

"Oh, I'm definitely sure she'll help you, Ronnie," Kim teased, eyes narrowing sultrily. Ron's only response was a widening grin.

After ripping opened the wrapping of the energy bar, Kim eyed her man appraisingly as she ate. She gently scolded herself for not have taken their relationship up the next step sooner. If all it took was her love to make Ron improve himself slightly for the better, Ron would have far better high school grades than the average norm by now if they had gotten together sooner. She promised herself from now on to offer loving encouragement to him when he needed it.

As Kim and Ron continued to enjoy their camping trip, they were unaware of a mysterious figure lurking in the shadows of the trees nearby. The figure placed a camera, with long-range zoom lens, into a bag before quietly departing the area. She figured she has taken enough pictures to satisfy her customers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the school's front entrance, Kim felt like another day would go great for her. Her grades were great, she felt confident she would able to get into Upperton U, and most important, she was in love. Nothing could go wrong today.

Reaching her locker, she opened it, and immediately, her locker's computer screen blinked on to reveal Wade. "Kim!" he said excitedly. "I only just found out this morning, but you and Ron are not going to like what is happening!"

Her good mood fled her. Something major must had happened for Wade to be this worry. "Calm down, Wade. What has happened?"

His face turned grim as he pressed a button, and the next thing Kim saw on the screen was the front page of a tabloid paper. Her jaw hit the floor upon seeing a picture of her and Ron kissing from their camping trip, and the headline over the picture slowly began boiling her blood. "How?" was all she could say as her mind tried to form words.

Wade reappeared on the screen. "The photos are in **every** tabloid paper in the country. I've –"

"KP!" Ron's holler interrupted the 12-year-old boy genius. Kim turned to her left to watch her boyfriend rushed toward her holding up the front of a tabloid paper to her. "Someone paparazzied us!"

"I know, Ron!" she exclaimed with scorn.

"Man!" the blonde man cried as he turned the paper around to look at the front page. "Mom showed this to me this morning! She's freaked! Dad is trying to calm her down!" Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket, bobbed his head in agreement.

"You think you have problems?" the redhead said. "My Dad will be major freaked if he reads this!"

"Guys!" a voice to Kim's right turned their attention to Monique approaching with wide eyes as she held up another tabloid. "Have you seen –?"

"We know!" both Kim and Ron interrupted with Ron holding up his paper to show Kim's best female friend.

"Ron!" another voice entered the fray, and they all turned to the left to watch as Felix, in his wheelchair, rolled over to the group, holding up yet another tabloid. "Have you seen –?"

"We **know**!" Ron and Kim nearly yelled with Ron again holding up his paper to show his best male friend.

A tweaked Kim faced her computer screen and her tech man. "Wade!" she began. "Who took those photos?" Even Ron, Rufus, Monique, and Felix eyed the computer screen, waiting for an answer.

"That's the problem," Wade explained, clearly vexed. "Credits are 'anonymous', and all information I can find through every tabloid's computer systems don't reveal a clue."

Monique huffed. "You really think they will leave any evidence for anyone?"

Felix looked down at the headline of his paper, and reading it, made everyone paid attention to him. "'Teen World Heroes Go Wild in the Wild'." His blue eyes rose to look at Kim and Ron. "You two didn't do it, did ya?"

Ron shook his head. "No, we didn't, Felix."

"Anyway," Wade continued, making everyone again focus him. "I'm going to see whether I can find any information in the Associated Press and the newspapers."

Kim nodded, knowing she could always trust her friend to pull through. "Thanks, Wade. We appreciate it."

The young super genius nodded, his face firmed. "Will do, Kim." He was about to sign off when he again turned to face his friends. "Oh, Kim, Ron?" Seeing he has their attention, he resumed. "You don't need to be warned. You know the paparazzi as well as anyone. Be on your guard."

Kim reached out to hold Ron's left hand with her right. "We will, Wade", she kindly grinned.

With a kind grin matching Kim's, Wade signed off, making the computer screen go dark.

Letting go of her love's hand, Kim sorted through her books while Felix spoke up. "I hate to point this out to you two, but you are aware this story," he pointed to the tabloid in his lap, "will not reflect well on your upcoming interview at Upperton University this Saturday."

A sigh escaped Kim's lips. "Yes, it certainly does put a negative spin on us." Seeing she has all her books for her morning classes, she closed the locker. "Ron and I will just have to tell them the truth if they ask us."

Both Felix and Monique gave skeptical expressions. "Girlfriend," Monique started, "you really think they will believe you after seeing this photo?" Her index finger aimed at the photo in her paper of Kim and Ron kissing passionately.

"Maybe," Kim said, eying her African-American friend, before her lips curved up slightly. "After all we are Team Possible." Her right hand snaked out to captured Ron's left hand while still keeping eye contact with Monique. "If they will not believe two people who constantly saved the world and do good, who would they believe?"

Felix chuckled, his eyes on Monique. "They do have a point," he gestured with his head to the handholding couple. Even Monique grinned at this.

"Well," Monique said with a finger pointing at her best girlfriend, "I hope you two do get in. Felix and I are already in, and it will be good to have you aboard."

"Yeah," Felix grinned. "We'll be able to continue going to school together for the next four years." Kim and Ron smiled at that thought.

All four high school seniors soon departed to their respective homerooms, hoping for best would come out of this sitch with the tabloids.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continue in Chapter 2


	2. Kim's Story II

Disclaimers: The usual. Blah, blah, blah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was pretty much on the bulls-eye regarding her Dad not liking what he read and saw in the tabloids. Despite his intelligence, he almost believed the story printed, yet Ann Possible was there to calm him down and made him **think** whether to trust the tabloids or the word of his daughter. Sure enough James Possible believed his daughter and took her word that nothing went on between Ron and her other than kissing, snuggling, and some heavy petting.

The conversation eventually led to the point that Kim was becoming an adult and soon.

She would be eighteen in July with Ron following in August. Both parents, hers more than his, accepted that if Kim and Ron ever decided to have sex, it was up to them.

Ann Possible later had a private talk with her daughter on contraception. Kim had told her Mom that she and Ron had discussed contraception options, and the elder Possible woman was glad to hear it.

Kim was relieved her 'rents were understanding not only of the sitch with the tabloids but also the growing physical intimacy between her and her boyfriend. It was only a matter of time before they went all the way, and she didn't want her parents thinking she was still a little girl.

Ron on the other hand had a little bit harder time trying to convince his mother that the tabloids were blowing his relationship with Kim out of proportion. His father, Donald, was far more considerate, and even he knew that if his son truly, deeply loved his girlfriend and she loved him, nature would take its course sooner or later. Hanna Stoppable eventually gave up, but she still thought her son should save his virtue until marriage.

As far as the young blonde man was concerned, if one day he and Kim decided to engage in making love and they were ready for it, they would do it. He knew it would be something special between them and not just something to experiment out of curiosity.

As for the tabloids' story and the pictures of the two teen world heroes, it had provided some teasing and ribbing from fellow students. Even the late night talk shows on TV joined in for a few days. The worst Kim and Ron had to endure was from Bonnie Rockwaller, who had a field day for a while.

The published photos of Team Possible did gave some initiative for some paparazzi photographers to tail the couple almost anywhere they went, from Bueno Nacho to Middleton Mall. Kim and Ron didn't give these jerks any juicy treats, for they simply held hands while in public and saved their kissing for when they were at their homes or for a quick smooch inside school. Their homes were private residences and the photographers didn't have any rights to enter anyone's private domains. Except for the school's student photographers, no news media photographers were allowed on school grounds without the school's permission.

Eventually, things died down as June came, for Middleton High School was preparing for the finals and the upcoming graduation of the Class of 2005. Even Kim and Ron became so busy that they easily left the tabloids sitch way behind them. They went to their university admissions interview and felt they came out okay despite the interview panel asking about the tabloid story. They both studied hard for the finals and prepared for the moment of truth to arrive – the day they both knew would come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Middleton High Class of 2005!" the high school principal, a man in his 50's, said at the podium on the stage in graduation dean robes & mortar board. "Congratulations, you're now high school grads! May good fortune favor you all!" He smiled down at the assembled young men and women. "This class is hereby dismissed!"

A collective roar of shouts and cheers erupted from the just-now graduates as they rose and celebrated, some tossing their hats into the air, others waved them, and most hugging and shaking hands with each other. The large crowds in the football stands and around the outside of the field also joined in the applause and the celebration.

The entire class had been lined up in order by last name to make the process of handing out the diplomas, as they came onto the stage, easier. The only exception was Felix Renton, who had been the first to receive his diploma, given he was in a wheelchair. Now the grads scattered to find fellow classmates as friends and family were now allowed to enter the football field to join in the celebration under a perfect, clear, mild, blue sky.

In his purple boys' graduation robe & hat and holding his diploma, Ron was sorting through the throng of grads when he spotted her hugging her best female friend. With a loving big smile, he made his way toward the two girls who parted, and when they saw him, both smiled at him as he approached.

Kim, in her gold girls' graduation robe, hat, and honor-roll scarf, nearly leaped into her boyfriend's waiting arms and both hugged each other tightly as he whipped her around in a circle, both laughing with a smiling Monique watching. "Oh, Ron! We did it! We're high school grads now!" she said as he placed her feet back down onto the ground.

"We sure are, KP!" he said, smiling down into her green eyes.

"Yeah," Monique piped, in her own golden grad robe & hat. "Now we can blow this joint and check out the real world out there." Both Kim and Ron chuckled at this. The African-American opened her arms out. "Now come here and give me a huge hug, Naco King." Ron happily obliged, and both hugged hard, ending it with her giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ronman!" a familiar male voice cried out, and all three turned and smiled as Felix, in his purple robe & hat, joined them. The brown-haired man held up his palm and both young men high-five each other with the girls watching. Afterward, Felix warmly accepted a hug from each lady before returning his attention to his best friend. "How does it feel to be a grad now?"

Ron's smile became goofy. "Well," he said grandly, "I feel like I can take on Drakken's whole synthodrone army."

Monique gave a snort of a laugh. "Didn't you and Kim do that two months ago?" Felix snickered at this.

Standing by her man, Kim wrapped her right arm around his waist, prompting him to wrap his left arm around her shoulders. "That we did, Mon," she said with a wide grin up at Ron's smiling face. "That we did."

"Booyah," Ron responded, and all four graduates laughed, before Ron leaned down to plant a kiss on his beloved's lips, both momentarily closed their eyes to savor it.

"I told ya we'll find them smooching," the voice of Tim Possible said, causing her big sister and boyfriend to break apart. Both turned to see Tim and Jim standing next to each other with Mom and Dad behind them. Jim was holding a digital camera.

A sly grinning Jim held up the camera. "Yeah, now we have yet another cootie shot to add to their prom pic."

Ron, Monique, and Felix chuckled, while Kim gave a smirk. "Tweebs," she said with a hint of warning in her voice.

Ann Possible, in a dress, laughed. "Don't worry. Your brothers promised not to place any shots on the Net or with the news media." Her grin turned into a warm smile as she rushed forward to hug her daughter, who returned the embrace with a smile. "Congratulations, Kimmie!"

The group soon enlarged when Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable with Rufus joined them, followed by Mrs. Renton, and last by Mr. & Mrs. Williams, Monique's older brother, and younger one. Words of congrats went around the group.

A pleasant surprise greeted Kim and Ron when words were spoken from a person they had mostly known through her locker computer and Kimmunicator for many years. "Congratulations, you two."

Turning from talking with Monique's parents, they knew who they would see and were not disappointed to come face-to-face with their 12-year-old tech wizard, Wade Load.

"Wade!" Kim smiled and threw her arms down and around the grinning boy. "You're here!"

"Of course!" Wade smirked while returning the hug, feeling a bit embarrassed since everyone in the group was watching. "I'm not going to miss seeing you and Ron graduate."

After Kim released him, Ron held out his hand and the two shook hands, grinning. "This is like the second time we've seen you in person, Wade buddy! You should come out of your room more often!"

"That's what we keep telling him!" Mrs. Load said with a teasing grin as she and her husband stood behind Wade. "Go out and enjoy life outside the house for a change."

"Mom," Wade whined with a small grin, making everyone laughed.

After giving her son a pat on the shoulder, Mrs. Load, still grinning, focused on her son's two best friends. "Kim, Ron, congratulations." She hugged them each, and soon after the group's conversations returned to normal again.

So they all conversed and various photos were taken. Similar events were happening to other groups all across the football field.

After many minutes together, a well-known military voice sounded out, catching the group's attention. "Stoppable! Possible!" They all turned to see Vice-Principal Steve Barkin, in his dean robes approached them, focusing on Kim and Ron, who had Rufus on his shoulder. He stopped before the two young grads, looking stern as he always did, which made Kim and Ron feel tense for a moment, but his lips turned up to give a grin and when he extended his hand to both of them, the two relaxed. "Congratulations." He shook Ron's hand first before shaking Kim's. "Of all the students in this class, I always felt you two would do good."

"Thanks, Mr. B," Ron replied with a grin. Even Rufus grinned in return.

Kim followed suit, smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Barkin."

Nodding, the big ex-marine continued. "I've been told by certain sources that more than a month ago you two applied for Upperton University." Both young adults nodded an affirmative. "Just to let you know, I'd sent letters of recommendation to Upperton University on your behalves." Surprise expressions appeared around the group at this news; some were flabbergasted while others were pleasantly astonished. Barkin gave a small smirk upon seeing his two ex-students' wide eyes. "You two should be able to get in."

No one said anything for a minute or two before Kim's lips grew into a warm smile as she reached over to hold onto Ron's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Barkin. Ron and I want to continue our education for a better future for ourselves." Ron smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand.

"That's good to hear, Possible," Barkin replied with an approving grin. "You two will go far if you put as much into your university work as you did your missions," his eyes focused on Ron, "especially you, Stoppable."

"No sweat, Mr. B," Ron answered with a wave of his free hand as he gave his Ron grin. "I'm going to study and make a new life for myself. All for KP," he finished before turning his head to eye Kim, whose loving gaze melted his heart.

Barkin eyed Ron closely and noticed the young man was really sincere despite that goofy grin. He had watched Stoppable in the past months since he and Possible became a couple at the prom. It didn't take much to see how much change Stoppable underwent, and all it took was a certain redheaded, long-time, best friend showing she loved him. Love could change people for the better, and seeing Stoppable and Possible lovingly gazing at each other now was enough for Vice-Principal Barkin to know they would indeed be at each other's side for a long time.

Clearing his throat once to get the young couple's attention, Barkin thumbed toward the edge of the field toward the nearby parking lot. "Just to let you two know, the number of reporters increased after you two arrived a couple hours ago." Everyone turned to see that several TV news vans and many reporters with cameras and microphones were all waiting beyond the field. Kim and Ron particularly groaned. "No graduation has ever been as highly documented by the news medias as this one. All thanks to you two."

"Do we have to face them?" Ron moaned with Rufus imitating him.

Kim squeezed his hand, drawing strength from him as she eyed the hoard of reporters. "It seems we have no choice in the matter."

"Indeed," Barkin agreed with her. "They're here to witness the high school graduation of two well-known world heroes, and they're not going to leave until they get what they came for, namely to talk to **you**." He pointed to Kim then Ron before sighing, withdrawing his finger. "Here's my advice. Give them what they want. Afterward most of them will leave and you two can celebrate with your friends and families. Better to face them here than having them follow you back to your homes."

The young couple grimaced at that mental image. It would not be nice to have so many reporters surrounding their homes like they were under siege. Their families would not have a moment of peace.

Seeing Kim and Ron knew they would have to face the press, Barkin spoke up with confidence. "I know you two will pull through. Think of this as just another of your missions. Face your opponents and do not flinch." Kim's expression showed she was going to do that, while Ron was still a bit uneasy. "Good luck to you both." He grinned. "You two will do okay with your lives." With that said, he nodded to everyone else and even offered congratulations to Monique and Felix before departing.

Still holding his hand, Kim looked into those chocolate eyes she had known for so long, and her lips formed into a quirky smirk. "Shall we face the villains of the news media, partner?"

Ron chuckled, and the last of his uneasiness faded away. He knew they could face anything together. "I'm with ya all the way, KP." Kim fully smiled at his words.

So together, hand-in-hand with families and friends behind them, Team Possible walked toward the edge of the field and the nearest exit. As soon as they left, reporters with TV cameras and flashing photo cameras surrounded them. Their families and friends managed to get by the horde as they watched Kim and Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, answering questions.

It was only a few minutes into the Q&A session that the questions started to become personal, ranging from the future of them as a couple, to marriage, and even children. Kim mostly answered these inquiries, given Ron seemed flustered replying to topics that he and his girlfriend hadn't even discussed yet, for after all, they had only been together for a few months now. With a kind smile, Kim deflected the topics with the truth that they had only started their relationship and marriage and children were far from their minds at the moment.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly according to Kim, but just when she thought things were safely winding down, one male reporter, who hadn't yet asked a question, dropped a bombshell on her. "Miss Possible, what type of person do you consider yourself sexually? I'm sure Mr. Stoppable can testify to your fervor in the sack."

Green and brown eyes bugged out for a moment, before the emerald ones narrowed at the sleazy reporter with a photographer still snapping shots behind him. Friends and families were shocked, and even some of the other reporters were taken back a bit at that question. When the leader of Team Possible spoke, her voice has a cold edge on it. "That is a very private matter that neither of us will answer. I'm sure even you would not answer such a question in public."

The reporter didn't even flinch. "So the answer is 'yes' then, that you're quite a sexual person. I mean really, did you two do it when you were on that camping trip alone together?"

Not even aware she was doing it, Kim's hands were clenching as her eyes narrowed even further as her cheeks started to turn red. "Again, that is a very private question that is strictly between me and my boyfriend. I refuse to answer anymore of your questions." With that said, she took a red-cheeked Ron by the hand and dragged him away from the reporters toward the parking lot and her ride, namely her family's van

Yet the reporter immediately threw a final shot at the departing couple. "So it is true! You two did bed together on that trip!"

That was enough to get some of the other reporters to come after them with cameras still going off around them.

It was fortunate that Mr. & Mrs. Possible had the foresight to get the vehicle running by the time Kim and Ron reached the vehicle in the parking lot. The young couple quickly entered the family van, which was used so often for long distance trips, and Mr. Possible drove off, leaving the reporters behind.

"Man," Tim said from the backseat with his brother as they watched some of the reporters scrambling to their cars to follow. "This seems a bigger feeding frenzy than after the Diablos attacked the world."

The van soon parted the high school's parking lot and was heading the short distance to the Possible residence.

Sitting in the middle seat, Kim sighed. She turned to look up into Ron's concern eyes as she frowned. "So much for them leaving us alone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe they're still here," Doctor James Possible lightly scowled as he stared out the front window of the family room. His eyes narrowed at the nearby-parked vehicles where some of the news media were waiting for a chance to catch Team Possible if they emerged from the house. Those vehicles had been there for hours, and now the sun was setting over the horizon.

"Well," Donald Stoppable started as he looked out the window besides James, "if they're still here when we leave tonight, Ron might have to leave through your backyard and go around the block." He raised a glass of wine to his lips.

As Donald sipped his wine, next to him, his wife Hanna shook her head at the sight of the relentless reporters outside the Possible household. "I just do not understand this frenzy. Kim and Ron have saved the world and done many other great deeds before, so why are they so interested in them now?"

"Because they're a couple now, that's why," Ann Possible replied as she stood on the other side of her husband from Mr. Stoppable. She gave a small smile at Ron's mother. "Hanna, we've discussed this before, shortly after the prom. They're heroes and combined with the fact they're a loving couple, the public just loves the romantic mixture."

Hanna shook her head again and sighed. "I know, Ann. It's just…" She frowned and waved her hand almost angrily in gesture at the stalking members of the news media. "They're children, and they shouldn't be hounded like this!"

Donald gave a sympathetic grin at his wife. "Dear…" Her eyes turned to look into his. "Ronald and Kimberly are no longer children. They're near the age of adulthood now."

"Don is right," Ann said with her own understanding grin. She twisted her torso to face toward the large group of happy, celebrating young people in the room, and the other three adults followed suit. "They're no longer children."

The Possible graduation party had started when the Possibles with Ron arrived home several hours ago. Ron's parents, the Williams, Rentons, and Loads soon arrived afterward. A few days before today, Kim had invited all the members of the cheer squad to the party, and every one of them was now here. Bonnie, of course, was the exception. Kim was not surprised, given how much the brown-haired girl wouldn't be caught dead at any Possible social function.

Ann resumed after a moment looking proudly at her daughter. "Kim will be turning 18 in a few weeks in July. Ron," her eyes caught looked at the young man who was talking with his wheel-chaired best friend, "will be 18 in August. I know they're old enough now to make decisions on their own." She smiled fondly at the two young adults. "If they do eventually take the next step in their relationship and go all the way, I wish them all the happiness for them."

Mr. Possible gave a somewhat melancholy grin as he took his wife's hand into his to seek her comfort and support. She squeezed his hand and smiled kindly back at him, for she understood how difficult it was for him to let Kim go. His Kimmie Cub was no longer a little girl, who needed his guidance and support anymore. She was a young woman now with a fine young man by her side. His grin became proud on the thought. _"Fine young man indeed. I don't mind if he, one day, will become my son-in-law."_

Mrs. Stoppable was thinking the same things, yet her mind was on her son, who was now a man. She knew he has another woman in his heart now besides her, and she approved of Kim highly. _"I know she'll become my daughter-in-law. I know it."_

Clearing his throat, Mr. Stoppable caught the attention of the other three parents. "I think it's time, Hanna." His free hand reached into his formal suit coat's pocket to pull out an envelope before walking toward his son.

"Ronald," Mr. Stoppable called out as he approached.

Ron looked around from conversing with Wade and Felix, who has Rufus in his lap. "Yeah, Dad?" he asked as his father came to a stop beside him. Felix, Rufus, and Wade looked at them with interest.

Father held out the envelope to his son. "Before your mother and I left for the graduation ceremony, the mail arrived. This is for you from Upperton University."

Ron, Rufus, Felix, and Wade's eyes went wide at this news as Ron took the envelope in hand. Kim, being nearby, also heard Mr. Stoppable's words, and she immediately joined her man with her hands on his shoulders. "Ron, open it!" she excitedly said, looking at the envelope over his shoulders. All talk in the room came to a halt upon her words.

Quickly tearing the flap open with a finger, Ron took out the letter and scanned the contents with Kim reading behind his shoulder. His face slowly formed a large, victorious smile with his girlfriend matching him. He raised a pumped fist in the air. "BOOYAH! I'M IN!"

As the room erupted in cheers and words of congratulations, Kim turned her man around and hugged him tightly, for she was so proud he was now enrolled in Upperton University. His letter stated he has earned a culinary/cooking scholarship, and it was good for his entire time at the university.

Breaking the hug, Ron looked down at Kim's glowing, happy face, and a thought came to his mind. "Wait a minute! KP, what about you?"

Kim gasped upon realizing what he was talking about. If his letter arrived today… She immediately turned to look up at her father. "Daddy?"

Mr. Possible grinned. "Our mail arrived as well, Kimmie Cub. We didn't have time to sort it through though." He pointed to the unsorted mail sitting on the coffee table.

Sprinting into action, Kim bent down over the coffee table and sorted through the pile until she found the envelope from Upperton University. She nearly ripped the envelope apart to pull out the letter as she stood up. As she read, everyone around her awaited the answer.

Looking up from the letter to gaze into the brown eyes of her beau, Kim's lips formed a smug grin. "You're not going alone, Ron. I'm following you in."

"DOUBLE BOOYAH!" Ron cried out as he scooped Kim into his arms, and the room once more erupted into cheers and words of congratulations as the young couple hugged and laughed together. Letting go of each other, Kim showed Ron the letter. She has earned a cheerleading scholarship, and it too would help cover her courses for her duration at Upperton U.

The Possible graduation party continued with everyone having a good time.

Unfortunately, no one was aware of a black-clad figure that was nearly invisible underneath the front window. She had heard everything, and it was enough information for her to know her clients would pay her big for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim growled. It was the kind of growl that anyone could easily tell that she was angry and tweaked beyond normal. For Ron, he had seen her angry many times, and on a 1 to 10 on the 'Kimmie Angry' meter, this rated a 9. Of course it was nothing compared to the one time she rated an 11 when she was under the control of the moodulator chip, and since then, he vowed to never do anything to ever truly make her an 11-rated angry monster, sans an emotional control device.

"How could they do this to us?" she snapped as her blazing green eyes stared down at several different tabloids and newspapers on the kitchen table of her home.

"I don't know, KP," Ron said as he also looked down at the jumble of papers as he sat next to his girlfriend. On his shoulder, Rufus was also looking down at the printed materials. "Maybe it's called 'Freedom of the Press'."

Piercing snapping eyes rose to focus on him, and he immediately regretted even hinting that he was on the side of the press on this matter even though he wasn't. "Amp down, Kim. I don't like this anymore than you." She visibly relaxed a little. "I was just pointing out what **they** would say if we confronted them."

Sighing, Kim turned back to the papers. "You're right, Ron," she admitted as her fury dissipated. "It's just this is the third time in a row they've used **us** to make headlines for their stupid stories. The first time after the Diablo Event, I didn't mind, but when they printed those photos of us on our camping trip, that was when they crossed the line." She scowled. "This time they've really crossed the line."

Ron picked up a tabloid paper, and he and Rufus read it. "'Team Possible graduates from Middleton High School and will be attending Upperton University. The loving couple, wild in bed for each other, will opt for a one-room apartment with all the trimmings.'" He frowned. "They make it sound like we're bunch of sex freaks."

"We're not," the redhead snarled. "Thanks to them, the whole world thinks we're doing the horizontal tango in bed and not still virgins as we are."

Brown eyes turned to look at her with a mock serious face. "You think we shouldn't 'experiment' anymore."

Kim locked her eyes with his before pointing at him. "Don't you even think about stopping our 'experiments', Mr. Stoppable," she teased with a sly grin. "I like the way we're progressing toward the final results."

Her boyfriend grinned as he leered at her. "Booyah," he whispered, making her giggled.

Their 'experiments', whenever they were alone for a number of hours at either of their homes, were mostly petting, necking, kissing, and roaming hands. Once so far, they'd discarded their shirts, and Ron was able to see her for the first time in a lacy bra, but other than that one time, they hadn't gone further toward 'going all the way'. Both of them were still a bit afraid of finally taking that step, but they couldn't deny they would eventually get there when they truly felt they were ready to express their love that way.

As of now, the press had put a damper on their 'experiments' for the time being. Yet Kim didn't mind showing her love in the usual way as most couples do. She reached over, pulled his head toward hers, and covered his lips with her own. Both closed their eyes and just melted together, enjoying the touch of each other.

Upon seeing Kim was going to kiss Ron, Rufus had hopped down off his owner's shoulders onto the table just before the redhead beauty initiated their typical lips-smacking lockdown. Taking a nacho chip off a plate, Rufus ate and shook his head. His two favorite humans in the world sure were all over each other ever since he had pushed them together at the prom. As he ate, he waited for any definite signs that they would start to get truly mushy with each other, given there was no one else in the house. If the signs were there, he would leave, for he didn't want to take any chances of seeing two humans mating in heat.

After a couple of minutes, they parted and smiled at each other. Just looking at the grinning, goofy face sure was a stress reliever at times for her. Getting a dose of occasional 'Ronshine' was just what she needed.

"So," Kim said as she looked into those glowing, chocolate orbs she loved, "my birthday is a few weeks away. Did you buy my present yet?"

Ron nodded his head, smiling. "Oh, I did, and like everyone else, you'll find out on the memorable day you become a legal adult."

Her lips curled up as she gave a coy expression. "How about you tell me now?" she purred as she ran a finger over the lobe of his left ear.

"Will not do, KP," he replied with a smirk. "You just have to wait and see."

She knew he couldn't resist her next move. Her hands folded in her lap, her lower lip pouted out, and her face became pitiful. "Pwease, Wonnie poo."

His hand slapped over his eyes and turned his head away. "No fair!" he cried out. "Not The Pout! I'm not telling! La, la, la!"

Kim kept her expression intact but spoke in her normal voice. "Fine. I'll wait." She waited for Ron to open his eyes and look at her.

Instead of opening his eyes, Ron kept his hand over his closed eyelids. "You're still using The Pout, KP."

Mentally frowning that that trick wouldn't work on him anymore, Kim was about to use another tactic to get his eyes on her when the familiar four tones of her Kimmunicator chirped out. _Beep-beep-be-beep_

"Yes!" Ron nearly screamed out in joy. "Saved by the Wademan!"

Letting out a spluttering breath, Kim reached for the Kimmunicator in her pocket as Ron, hearing her splutter, released his hand and opened his eyes to look at her with a relieved grin. She pressed the button on the PDA and Wade's face appeared. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Upon seeing her slightly tweaked face, Wade was no fool. "What tweaked you, and it's not regarding those stories published a few days ago."

Giving a small grin, Kim knew she couldn't hide anything from her young friend. "Oh, I was trying to get Ron to reveal what he'll be giving me for my birthday."

Wade chuckled. "You were using The Pout on him," he simply stated before taking a sip of soda through a straw.

Before Kim could reply, Ron chimed in. "Yes, she did!" he whined as he leaned over Kim's shoulder to place himself in Wade's visional range. "I say there should be a law passed to ban all Puppy Dog Pouts from the world!"

"As if!" Kim said with an amused grin as she pushed Ron's grinning face out of her face and Wade's view. She stuck out her tongue at him, making Wade chuckle again.

"Well, Kim's PDP aside," Wade said, "we have a hit on the site for help, and a big name villain finally came out of hiding."

"Really?" Kim asked, surprised. In the past few months, since defeating Drakken, most of the big villains had stayed low. Team Possible had done small stuff since, from bank robberies to the usual cat stuck in the tree.

"Uh-huh," Wade nodded. "It's Dementor. He's stolen a device you and Ron are quite familiar with by now."

Rolling her eyes, Kim immediately knew what her tech guru was referring. "The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"You got it," Wade responded with a frown as he shook his head.

"Aw, man!" Ron complained. "Why don't they just get rid of it? Toss it into space! Bury it! Why do they always go after the PDVI! They might as well change the universe to where Bueno Nacho doesn't exist!"

Kim rolled her eyes again but this time she smirked as she shook her head. That was Her Ron. He might betaking some things seriously these days, but he wouldn't be Ron if he didn't say anything crazy or silly. "Don't worry, Ron. Bueno Nacho will not be wiped out of existence." She looked down at Wade's face on the small PDA screen. "Got our ride up?"

The 12-year-old boy grinned. "Yep, it'll be at your front door in an hour." Then his face turned thoughtful. "Kim, you're nearly 18 now, and you still haven't got your own vehicle. You and Ron should really consider getting your own set of wheels, now that you're attending Upperton University."

"Yeah, I know," Kim frowned a bit. The problem was that she didn't have the money to buy a car she needed. Middleton had a good public transit system to get around town, and she always has easy rides to and from her missions. If she were going to attend Upperton University, she would need her own wheels if she wanted to return home occasionally.

Ron however didn't appear to be worried, for he was smiling like a smug cat. "No problemo for the Ronster. I have my set of wheels planned out."

This surprised his girlfriend and Wade. "You? With all due respect, Ron, I know you don't have much money. How are you going to afford to buy a car?"

Rising from his seat, Ron continued to give that self-satisfied expression. "It's not a car, KP, but it's the next best thing for me to upgrade to from the Ferret scooter."

Kim's curiosity was piqued. His scooter, thanks to the rockets upgrade on the night of the Diablo attack, was a nice vehicle for them to get around, yet even she knew that scooter wouldn't be practical if Ron was going to attend Upperton University. "Will you tell me what you're planning to buy, Ron?"

"You'll see," he said with his Ron grin before heading out of the kitchen toward the stairs with Rufus following. "Come on, KP. We have to change before our ride gets here."

"I'll talk to you later, Wade," Kim quickly grinned at her friend, who nodded. She closed the channel before immediately going after her partner to her room to change into her mission clothes.

Along the way, Team Possible's leader wondered if she could try to use the PDP on Ron to make him spill regarding his new set of wheels he has in mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thus Team Possible momentarily forgot about their problems with the news media as they fought Dementor. They won as usual and brought back the PDVI intact. Much to Ron's chagrin, the PDVI was again placed in the hands of the same owners as before, and before that, and before that. Again, he wondered how many times would the PDVI be stolen before someone might actually use it to create a black hole. Then again, he hoped it would not be Mr. Dr. P using it to put **him** in a black hole, despite knowing the elder Possible was just teasing him with that threat.

That night the late night talk shows had a ball with some jokes at Kim and Ron's expense, regarding graduating and marrying at the same time. Heck, some of them joked regarding the PDVI. How they knew about the PDVI, no one knew. For Kim and Ron however, they weren't laughing.

Just as with the camping trip pictures, the new media blitz focused on them died down after a few days, despite some paparazzi still lingering around. Yet the paparazzi were the least of Kim and Ron's worries. Preparations to attend Upperton University were on the top of their priorities as they dealt with filing paper work, figuring out what classes to attend, where would they live, etc. So much work had to be done in time before the first semester started near the end of August only two months away.

In mid-July, Kim's 18th Birthday Celebration provided a most welcome distraction for everyone, especially for all of Kim's friends from high school. It was the last time most of them would ever see each other together, given they would be scattered to the four winds across the country attending different colleges and universities. Kim was fortunate to be having Ron, Monique, and Felix with her at Upperton U, but she knew she would miss the other members of the cheer squad deeply, and she was going to make sure her birthday party was going to be a great bond finale for everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald eyes gazed out of the family room windows waiting to catch sight of a particular person. She knew he would be here as he always had for every one of her birthdays sans the one summer he went to Camp Wannaweep. This was after all her first birthday with Ron as her boyfriend, and she wondered what he would get for her.

"Girlfriend," the voice of her best female friend came from behind as she approached, "you know your BF will be here, so quit staring out the window." Monique grinned. "You look like he took a trip on the other side of the world for a month and today he'll be coming home, instead of having just seen him yesterday."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she slightly grinned. "You're right, Mon, just I'm curious to know what he'll get for me. After all, this is my first birthday with us as a couple."

Brown eyes twinkled as her lips became coy. "Oooooh, you're thinking he'll get you something shiny and pretty to wear, like pearls, a jewel hair brooch, or…" She waggled her brow. "Maybe he'll get you that engagement rock."

Kim's eyes went wide as she turned to face Monique, and seeing that teasing face, she giggled and slapped her friend, making her laugh "Monique! We're certainly not thinking of marriage this soon!"

"True," Monique said as her laughter died down, but she still kept on an amused smile. "Yet you two been acting like a married couple ever since I met you when I first moved to Middleton."

"She's right, Kim," Hope said as she walked over to the two girls, followed by the other members of the cheer squad, sans Bonnie. "You and Ron were pretty tight for a long time."

"Yeah," Kim smiled in appreciation at her friends, "and I just can't imagine my life without him. He's always been there for me."

Just then they all heard the sounds of a motorcycle coming down the road, and turning to look out the windows, all the girls watched as a blue motorcycle came into view, slowed down, and entered the Possible's driveway. The rider was wearing a black helmet with the visor down, so they couldn't see his face. He was also wearing the typical windproof jackets most cyclists wear when on the road.

Frowning, Kim stared at the figure. "Who is this guy?" Curious, she led her girlfriends toward the front door and out of the house to meet the stranger, who looked up at the girls as they approached while the rest of the Possible family looked on from the doorway. "Hello, can we help you?"

It was easy to tell the guy was chuckling from the way his body and head shook a bit. "Well, KP, I think maybe you can give me a kiss, if you want to help me out."

The voice took everyone by surprised as they stared at the figure. "Ron?" Kim asked wide-eyed as the man removed his helmet to reveal the blonde hair and smiling face of Ron. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Ron?" she asked again as the other girls came around her to look at Ron and his new bike.

Ron chuckled again. "Yes, KP, it's me."

Monique whistled as she examined the sleek motorbike. "You got yourself some sporty two-wheeler, Ron!"

Still amazed, Kim looked at her boyfriend, and that face was all Ron needed to know that she highly wanted an explanation. "Kim, remember I said weeks ago that I'm getting my own set of wheels?" Kim nodded before Ron resumed. "Well, I sold my scooter, and along with money chipped in from my account and some from my folks, I've bought my upgraded set of wheels!" he finished grandly gesturing to the motorcycle.

"I'm impressed, Ron!" Tara admitted with a grin as she looked at Ron, who smiled at her.

"Same here," Hope said, and soon all the other girls confessed the same. Kim finally broke a grin at her man. He was growing up, and she liked the way he was doing it.

Just then, Jim and Tim ran up to stare at the left side of the bike with broad grins. "Spankin' cool!" Jim praised.

"It's a 2005 Kawasaki KLV1000!" Tim mentioned as he placed a hand on the left handle bar.

Ron gave an amused, astounded grin at the twins' accuracy, while Kim looked at her brothers perplexed. "When did, you Tweebs, know about motorcycles?"

The twins gave their big sister dense expressions. "Well, duh!" both said together.

"You think all we know…" Tim began.

"Are just rockets?" Jim finished before both narrowed their eyes at her as they crossed their arms.

Ron snickered as his eyes turned from the two brothers to their sister, who smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever," Kim replied as she waved away her brothers' question, while the other girls giggled.

Still smirking, Kim's green eyes locked onto Ron's brown ones. "So," her smirk became sly, "did you get your girlfriend her birthday present?"

His face lit up as he unzipped his jacket, and using his right hand, reach in to pull out a small wrapped flat box. Holding up the box in front of her, Ron waggled his brows. "Does the lovely lady want to open it now or wait until later?"

All the girls looked at Kim with amused expressions, while the redhead looked at the box in her boyfriend's hand. She was tempted to take it and open it now. Giving a teasing grin, she crossed her arms. "How can I be sure they're not Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks?"

Ron placed his right hand and the gift over his chest in mock horror and shock. "Kimberly Ann Possible! How could you even think your boyfriend would give you Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks?" Everyone began chuckling and giggling at Ron's mock hurt expression. His face became smug as he held up the present in front of her. "For that, you're not going to open you present until later."

"Hey!" Kim cried out as she made a grab for the gift, only for Ron to pull it out of her reach. "I want my present!"

He kept moving it out of her reach for her every attempt to grab the gift. "No. No. No. No. No." he amusedly said every time he moved the wrapped package. Again everyone laughed at the playfulness the young couple was displaying.

It was then that a certain pink mole rat was jarred out of his nap from Ron's movements, and popping out of his cargo pants pocket, he saw Kim. Rufus happily jumped out of the pocket, startling everyone for a moment, before climbing up Kim's arm to hug her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!" he chirped.

Grinning, Kim gently returned the hug. "Thank you, Rufus," she said before letting him go and he let go of her. "There's chips and cheese dip inside."

"Cheese!" he cried out before jumping off her shoulder and ran into the house.

"Don't eat them all!" Kim called out with a smile after the littlest member of Team Possible. Everyone chuckled at her words.

As Kim turned back to face her beau, something caught the corner of her eye. Her green eyes narrowed upon realizing who it was in a car parked a little bit down the road. Looking at Ron, she saw he was looking at her oddly, so she immediately clarified the sitch. "Park your bike, Ron, and come inside. We're being watched." She turned and headed inside.

"What?" Ron asked bewildered, until he turned his torso and noticed the car and the two strangers inside. One of them was holding up a camera with telescopic zoom lens. "Aw, man!" he frowned. "It's them again!"

As he parked his bike and got off it, the Possibles, Monique, and the other girls faced the direction of the car and noticed what had made Kim and Ron tweaked. They all frowned and shook their heads. Ron walked into the house followed by the others. "Why can't the paparazzi just leave Kim and I alone," Ron scowled.

"Courage, Ronald, courage," Mr. Possible said and he patted Ron's left shoulder as they both entered the family room followed by Mrs. P, the Tweebs, Monique, and the rest of Kim's former cheer squad. "Sooner or later the public will loose interest and those nosey photographers will look elsewhere to earn their 'bread'."

"I hope so, Dad," Kim said as she stood next to the coffee table where Rufus was dunking chips into the cheese dip before eating them. "Ron and I can't go around with those freaks tailing us all the time." All her girlfriends came and stood around her as Ron and her family stood in front of her. "How can we have a normal life at Upperton U with them harassing us?"

Mrs. Possible gave a comforting grin. "As your father said, hopefully this will die down. You shouldn't be upset over this now."

"She's right, Kim girl," Monique said with hand on her friend's s left shoulder. "We're here to celebrate you reaching an age where **you**," she pointed a finger with her other hand and gave a grin, "have left teenage-hood behind and now can vote those political yahoos out of office!"

Everyone laughed, and Kim felt the tension drain from her body. "Thanks, Monique," she grinned at her best female friend, and both shared amused expressions.

Marcella, who was between Monique and Ron, turned her head to look at the smiling blonde boy. "By the way, Ron, is Felix coming today?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron answered. "He'll be running a bit late, but he'll be here."

Kim knew Ron's best male friend was doing some things for his mom, yet he promised he would be here. Ron's 'rents couldn't make it, given they left yesterday on a business trip. For the redhead, it was ironic that her BF came out okay for someone whose parents were mostly not home during the past four high school years.

So the party resumed with everyone enjoying him or herself. Felix came as he said he would, and later on, as the sun was setting, Kim started to open her presents. Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, sat on her left on the couch, while Monique sat on her right. The rest of the girls sat along side either side of the three, while Felix was on the opposite side of the coffee table from Kim with Mr. & Mrs. Possible standing besides him. The Tweebs had lost interest and were in their room

As Kim one by one opened her presents, Ron held back to give his present last, although he haven't yet seen Mr. & Mrs. Doctor P gave their daughter their present. He wondered what they had up their sleeves.

After many minutes, the coffee table was full of ripped wrappings, opened boxes, and discarded wrapping bows. Kim placed aside Monique's present of a Club Banana gift certificate before turning her head to gaze at her beloved man. "Well, it seems there is only one person left I haven't received my present from." Her eyes sparkled as her face became coy. "Do I get to open my present now, Mr. Stoppable?"

Displaying his trademark Ron smile, the goofy boy held up the wrapped gift, and it was swiftly snatched from his hand by his eager girlfriend, who smirked at him. He just simply continued to smile as she clawed away the wrapping and opened the small box.

Kim gave a gasp at what she saw, while Monique, looking over, went wide-eyed. Before anyone could say anything, Kim pulled out the item by the chain for everyone to see it. It was a gold chain necklace with an emerald-stylized KP logo hanging from it.

"Ron," Kim softly said as she turned to him with a warm smile, touched with receiving such a beautiful gift.

Giving a loving grin, Ron shrugged. "No big, KP." He reached over and picked up the necklace from her. "Here, let's put this on." As Rufus hopped off his shoulder onto to coffee table, Ron unsnapped the clasp before placing the necklace around her neck as she held up her hair. When he snapped the clasp together, Kim let go of her hair and made sure the jeweled KP emblem was position correctly for everyone to see it. It looked wonderful in place on her neck with the emerald 'KP' matching her eyes.

Before Ron could pull away, Kim swiftly wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug, and after a moment from being surprised from her movement, he returned the hug. Everyone warmly smiled at the loving couple.

After a couple of minutes, Kim pulled away to look into that adorable face she loved so much. "Ron, how could you afford to get this for me?" she asked as her right hand fingered the jewel insignia.

"Well…" Ron sheepishly grinned. "A month ago, before we graduated, I went to Middleton Jewelers and asked them to just make a simple engraved KP logo on a wrist chain. Yet the owner of the store remembered we stopped that robbery two years ago, the one where the crooks nearly got away with $100,000 worth of jewelry, so he insisted on making the emerald logo on a gold chain necklace. I persisted though in paying him, despite he wanted to give me the necklace for free. He asked just twenty dollars for it."

Monique couldn't believe it. "Ron," she began as she pointed around Kim to the necklace, "I don't think **that** is worth just twenty dollars."

Ron nervously chuckled. "You're right. It's not worth just 20 dollars." After a moment as he looked into Kim's eyes, he resumed. "It's worth two thousand."

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?" everyone nearly shouted, flabbergasted at the necklace's actual value. Felix whistled in awe.

Kim was stunned as her fingers held the jewel necklace. "Ron…" she nearly whispered. "Are these emeralds…?"

He grinned and nodded. "Real? Yes, they're real emeralds." His confession made everyone even more astonished. "The logo's frame and the chain are real 24 karat gold."

Her mind just couldn't wrap around what she currently was wearing. Never before in her life had she ever had such an expensive piece of jewelry. Kim slowly started to shake her head. "I can't…" Her words made everyone realized what she was going to say and do. "No, I can't have this."

Just as she reached up to undo the clasp, Ron quickly took her hands in his own and held them as he focus steadily into Kim's eyes. "Kim… he **insisted**. I too declined at first, yet he strongly urged me to take it. He saw through the news how much we loved each other and said he and his wife shared the same loving look. He wants me to have this to give it to you to express our love for each other."

The room became silent as Kim released a few tears, her heart bursting. Despite knowing others were watching, she again tightly hugged her man and buried her face in his shoulder. She felt him return the hug and gently stroke her hair, making her love him more deeply than ever.

As he held her, Ron looked up to Kim's parents and saw them smiling warmly at him as they side hugged each other with Mrs. P's head resting on her husband's shoulder as she too released a few tears. Looking around, Ron saw the other girls were joyously looking at him and Kim with warm grins and some even sighed at the display of love they were shown. Finally looking at his wheel-chaired friend, Ron saw Felix gave a kind grin and thumb-up. Knowing everyone approved at the affectionate display, the blonde young man returned to eye his girlfriend as she gently released happy tears into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kim raised her face, smiling broadly as she wiped her eyes before looking at Ron. "I'm keeping it," she simply said that spoke volumes as her right fingers touched the necklace again. Ron smiled warmly back in return.

A throat clearing made the young couple and their friends turned toward Mr. Possible, who continued to hold his wife and vice versa. "Well, I don't know whether your mother and I can top that gift, Kimmie Cub," he grinned. "But now that you have unwrapped all your gifts, there is one final gift to give to you. Your mother and I think it's appropriate now that you'll be attending university." Seeing the curious and confused expression on his daughter's face, his head turned to his wife, who nodded once with a smile, before he returned facing his daughter as his hand reached into his pants pocket to pull out a key chain car remote with two car keys on it.

Kim let out a gasp as she eyed the key chain her father was holding. "Daddy?" Ron and everyone else knew what Mr. Possible was indicating with that key chain.

James Possible gestured toward the garage with his head. "Your gift is waiting in the garage, Kimmie Cub."

Without a word, Kim sprung from the couch and nearly ran toward the garage with Ron, Monique, the other girls, and Felix on her heels. She nearly slammed the door open and stood there with Ron and the others around her as they stared at the vehicle sitting in the garage.

It was Ron who broke the silence with a large grin. "Booyah! You got your own set of wheels, KP!" His joy made Monique and the others girls hug a grinning Kim as they walked into the garage to look at the vehicle closely.

When Kim, Ron, and the girls moved into the garage, Felix, with Rufus on his shoulder, finally was able to see what they saw, for he couldn't before due to his friends blocking his view. He whistled with a grin. "That's a Toyota Corolla." He wheeled into the garage with the Doctors Possible right behind him.

The car was indeed a Toyota Corolla - A 2005 model with four doors and shiny, red paint job.

Standing in front of the car with Ron besides her while the rest of their friends looked around the vehicle, Kim was beaming with happiness. She finally had her own car, which would take her anywhere she wanted within reasonable distance.

Kim whipped her head to the left to look up at her parents before she launched herself at them to give them a hug, which they returned in kind. Afterward, she pulled back to look at them, still grinning. "Mom, Dad, thank you."

Ann Possible placed a hand on her grown child's shoulder. "You're very much welcome, Kimmie," she said before withdrawing her hand.

With a proud grin, Mr. Possible held out the car keys to her daughter, who took them with pleasure. Each key would able to open the doors, trunk, and start the ignition.

Turning from looking at the car to his beloved's cheerful face, Ron smiled. "I don't think you have any more need of Middleton's bus transit system, KP." His hand indicated the car. "You have your own set of wheels to take you anywhere now."

"I'll say!" Monique exclaimed while looking inside the car through the driver's side window. "This is one sleek car!"

Kim's father nodded. "Yes, it is." He faced his daughter. "The vehicle will be registered under your name, Kimmie Cub." This caught everyone's attention. "You'll be responsible for maintaining it while you're at Upperton U."

Kim shrugged. "No big. I'll able to do so easily with you helping with my expenses."

Both James and Ann Possible looked at each other once before facing their daughter again. "Kimmie," Mrs. Possible began, "we're not going to be paying for everything."

This confused the youngest Possible woman. "You're not?"

"No," Mr. Possible said as he shook his head. "Your scholarship will help pay fully for your classes, books, and supplies, but it doesn't cover everything. Your mother and I agreed that we would only give you a certain allowance for a given school year."

"In other words, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible clarified, "you have to start learning how to budget when you're staying at Upperton U."

This threw Kim right off her joyous track. "Budget?" she asked dumbfounded, blinking up at her 'rents. "I have a budget?" Both parents bobbed their heads.

With a finger pointed at her daughter, Mr. Possible started explaining. "You have to start watching how much you spend, Kimmie Cub. You have to figure out expenses for food."

Mrs. Possible gestured to the car. "Putting aside money for gas, oil changes, and other maintenance for your car. You also have to pay for your car registration and insurance."

Mr. Possible raised his finger up. "Not to mention paying the rent on your dorm room."

"Further more, Kimmie," Mrs. P continued, "you'll have to watch how much you spend for your clothing."

"That means," Mr. P took up his wife's explanation, "you better think twice before spending money on **expensive** Club Banana clothing."

This last piece of advice shook Kim's foundation as well as made even Monique blinked in surprise. "No more Club Banana?" Kim asked, still flabbergasted

Mrs. Possible gave a kind, sympathetic grin. "I'm afraid so, Kimmie, if you have to watch your budget. Your father and I will not bail you out if you go broke and unable to pay for anything after spending your money on Club Banana wear."

Feeling numb, Kim turned to face her boyfriend, but instead of seeing compassion on his face, he wore a smug expression. His smugness made her narrow her eyes at him. "Why are you so full of yourself, Ron?"

With a raised finger, Ron put in plain words what he was thinking. "There is **one** place you can go to shop for clothing at low prices, KP."

At first, she didn't catch what he was talking about, but when her mind clicked on what her beau was referring to, her eyes went wide. "No."

"Yes," Ron said with a wicked grin.

"No," Kim shook her head, raising her voice a bit higher

"Yes," he matched the volume of her voice.

"No!" Kim cried out, not wanting to even think of going to **that** place.

"Yes!" Ron said in triumph. "Smarty Mart! The one place where shoppers shop smart!"

Kim buried her face in her hands as she shook her head. "No, no, no." Even Monique and the other girls looked horrified as well to even think of shopping at Smarty Mart for clothes.

Felix and Rufus were clearly tickled at the sight of the girls looking dismayed, while Mr. Doctor Possible slightly shook his head with a small lopsided grin.

Mrs. Doctor Possible sighed, again giving an understanding grin. "Kimmie," she said, and when Kim raised a dismal face at her, she resumed. "Ron is right. You may have to start shopping there, especially for your clothing."

Kim felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and she turned to face a jolly Ron, which made her ire rise. "Don't sweat it, KP. The Ronster will guide you through how to become a Smarty Mart smart shopper." Oh, she felt like slapping that superior expression right off that face of his, boyfriend or not.

Sensing he was diving into dangerous waters with his girlfriend glaring at him, Ron changed the subject. "So," he smiled at her, "when are you going to take your sweet ride out for a trip around the town?"

The redhead's lips curled up slightly. She was not going to let her man off the hook that easily, but she let it go… for now. "Well, maybe tomorrow, I'll take my **sweet ride** out to the mall with Monique and the rest of the squad." She turned to face her girlfriends. "Right, ladies?"

The other girls smiled in turn. All of them loving a chance to ride in the car before Ron could.

Ron was crestfallen. "What about me?" he wined.

"Maybe later, Mr. Stoppable," she said smugly, knowing she caught him.

"Later?" the blonde man asked. Kim leaned up and whispered into his ear. His eyes shot up before a small grin appeared. "Ohhhh, later."

Seeing that devilish grin on Ronald's face, Mr. Possible knew what that **meant**. Feeling a hand holding his, he turned to look at his wife, who gave a particular grinning expression that said, "Don't even think of interfering." James gave a grin back that said, "I'm not going to."

Yet for the patriarch of the Possible family, his protective instincts still wanted to prepare that deep space probe for Ronald to ride to the black hole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continue in Chapter III


	3. Kim's Story III & Interlude

Disclaimers: Why bother? On with the story. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two passionate moans were heard within the confines of the car, coming from the kissing couple as they locked their open mouths hard. Both enjoyed kissing, stroking each other's clothed bodies, and necking out. True, it was a bit difficult to 'make out' in the front, given the driver and front passenger chairs were separate, but it was a challenge – a fun, loving challenge that was to Kim and Ron.

Within a few days after her birthday party, Kim has all the car's important documents under her name – registration, insurance, and title. A week after the party, they were now currently parked next to Lake Middleton just outside the Tri-City boarders. It was a beautiful night with a full moon, whose light reflected off the lake, giving a romantic atmosphere to the young couple.

Kim gasped into her boyfriend's mouth as she felt his right hand wander under her shirt to caress her back. The ardor generated between them never ceased to amaze her every time they started a make-out session since the prom. Each time, it felt like they were getting closer and closer to the point where they would go all the way. It was only a matter of time, she knew, before they reached that point.

Yet, the redheaded beauty knew it would not be tonight. Much as the seats looked comfortable, it was too restricting inside the car for them to even consider making love for the first time. However, she definitely didn't mind those wonderful hands caressing her body as hers did the same to his body.

Breaking the kiss, she purred with a sexy grin up at that loving face. "You certainly have what it takes to please a woman, Ronnie."

Ron leered at her with a roguish grin as a traced a finger up her spine, making her purr some more. "I am to please, Kimila."

"Ohhh," she softly moaned, her eyes closing as she savored what his hand was doing to her back. "I just love it when you go bad on me." Opening her eyes, she saw Ron was giving her the Zorpox grin, and she returned that wicked grin with her own.

When Ron spoke, he used the Zorpox voice as well. "Rest assured, Kimberly Ann Possible, this bad boy is going to make a bad girl out of you."

With a passionate challenge in her green eyes, Kim placed a hand behind his head. "Make me bad, Zorpox," she purred before pulling his head down to lock their lips together. They groaned and moaned into the kiss, feeling like they could do this all night.

A flash of light startled them, as they broke apart to see what was going on. Another white flash came from the left side of the car, followed by another burst on the right side. Soon white flashes were going off from the front, left, and right side. It became clear to Kim and Ron exactly what was going on now, and they didn't like it at all.

"We're being paparazzied!" Ron cried out as Kim, with an angry growl, quickly took the keys off the dashboard and inserted them in the ignition.

As the photographic assault continued, Kim in quick succession started the car, released the brake, and put the vehicle in reverse. Nearly slamming down on the gas, the car went backward pretty fast, away from the flashing cameras, and once the world heroine turned the vehicle and placed it into drive mode, the car was on its way out of photographers' sights, heading toward the park's exit. Once they were out of sight, both young adults let out puffs of air in relief.

"Man!" Ron placed his hands over his eyes as Kim turned onto the road to head back to Middleton. "How did those guys find us?"

"That's what I want to know!" Kim snarled as she focused on her driving.

Some time before sunset, Kim went to pick up Ron at his house, and as usual, the few stalking photographers in the area were on their tails. They managed to elude the paparazzi after many minutes of whipping in-and-out of streets, parking lots, etc. She happened to know most of the local official photographers, and she could tell these paparazzi jerks weren't even from the Tri-Cities area. So she had the hometown advantage of knowing the streets better, thus she knew some shortcuts and ways to escape the nuisance camera guys.

However, it seemed that somehow they found them. Kim really hated those freaks now for ruining her and Ron's evening.

Placing his hands down, Ron moaned in despair. "Kim… I have a bad feeling that this will be worse than the camping trip photos."

Kim grimaced on hearing him. "You're right, Ron. It'll be worse." And she knew deep down that indeed those photos of them tonight would be published, and she wondered how much damage would be inflicted upon them this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yep, it's worse_." Kim mentally reflected as she and Ron looked down at the various tabloids and magazines, which their pictures graced. Since the publications of these pictures, the week after the paparazzi attack at Lake Middleton, the press was stirring over the situation that the world heroine knew should have been private. Even going out these days would have Kim and Ron with nosy reporters coming at them with questions asked quite literally in their faces.

Sitting around the Possible's kitchen table with Kim and Ron were their families, while Rufus was standing in the middle of the table, looking down at the various of publications. All of them expressed concerned as they read the various articles and looked at the photos. Even the Tweebs showed some unease, despite that it would have been such a sweet opportunity to tease their big sister.

With an open magazine in his hands, Don Stoppable frowned as he sat next to his son, who sat next to his girlfriend. "These photos certainly paint a revealing picture." Both Kim and Ron cringed a bit on that. "I wonder if your reputations will suffer because of it." The young couple groaned.

Hanna Stoppable shook her head. "I can't believe the nerve of these people. Why can't they ever respect people's privacy?" Looking at Kim and Ron as she sat next to her husband, Mrs. Stoppable waved a hand at them. "What were you two thinking?"

"Mom!" Ron rolled his eyes. "For the thousandth time already, we thought we ditched those photographing goons!"

"Nevertheless, they did find you," James Possible said as he sat opposite from Mrs. Stoppable. Both Kim and Ron groaned some more. Gazing into a tabloid paper, he narrowed his eyes. "I still think we should take them to court."

Sitting between her husband and daughter, Ann Possible sighed. "And again, as we already discussed, Dear, it'll be a very costly and lengthy battle. Neither we or Don and Hanna could afford it. With Kimmie and Ronald starting university nearly a month from now, they certainly do not need the distraction of a prolonged court fight."

"Not to mention, they were on **public** land," Tim pointed out while he sat next to his twin on the opposite side from Kim and Ron.

Kim gave a small growl at her brothers. "Do you have to mention that?"

The Tweebs both held up their hands. "Hey, we simply…" Tim began.

"Spoke the truth," Jim concluded. The brothers eyed their sis warily.

Closing her eyes and letting loose a sigh, Kim nodded her head. "Sorry," she mumbled.

It was the truth Kim knew. Those photographers could easily use that in their defense. Since Kim and Ron were on public land, they had the right to photograph anything that was on public land. The only sanctuary, from the nosy press people, was within the private domains of the Possible and Stoppable homes. Of course, the redheaded, would-be university student knew she and Ron couldn't stay in their homes forever.

The phone rang, making everyone look up at the phone hanging on the wall next to the dining room entrance.

"I'll get it," Jim cried out as he nearly ran to the phone. "Possible residence," he spoke into the receiver after picking it up. He turned to look at his sister. "Who's this?" His eyes went wide. "Yeah, she's here." With a hand over the speaker, Jim held up the receiver toward Kim. "Kim, it's the Dean of Upperton U."

Kim moaned. There was only one reason she knew why the Dean would be calling her.

Her 'rents stood out of the way as she slid out of the booth, walked the short distance to her brother, and picked up the receiver to place at her ear. "Kim Possible," she began. Her green eyes closed as she nodded. "I assure you, Sir, that Ron and I are victims here," she said as her eyes opened to look at her boyfriend, who looked worried. "Okay, we'll be there." After a moment, Kim shook her head. "No need, Sir, I'll tell him." Her lips formed a feeble grin. "Thank you, Sir. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone before turning to face everyone, whom awaited the news.

"What?" Ron finally said after an intense minute of silence.

Emerald eyes locked onto brown ones. "That was the Dean of Upperton U, and he wants us to come in tomorrow for a hearing in front of him and the board of directors. They're questioning whether our scholarships and school admittance should be revoked."

This information floored everyone. Ron sputtered. "But… but… They can't kick us out before we've even started, Kim!"

Letting out a large breath, Kim held up a hand to prevent anyone else from saying anything. "You have to look at things from their perspective, Ron." She lowered her hand. "They have the school's reputation to uphold, and since everyone now knows we're going to attend Upperton U, it'll look bad toward the school that they would have students that look like a couple of…" She trailed off, unable to say it.

"Couple of sex crazed people?" Ron asked, making everyone winced at his words.

Kim gave a thin tight grin. "I wouldn't have put it so boldly like that, Ron. Yet you've pretty much got it."

Closing his eyes, Ron moaned and pounded his head lightly on the table. "I wonder if they would believe we're still virgins," he mumbled. Both sets of parents raised their eyebrows at this, making Kim blush a bit.

"Anyway," Kim said, making Ron raised his head to look at her as everyone else did, "the Dean mentioned that some on the board already are thinking of revoking us, but given our world-saving status as Team Possible, he's giving us a chance to explain everything to the board. If it weren't for our hero work, he and the board would have revoked us without a second thought."

"Least that's good news, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible stated, and the other three parents nodded in agreement.

After another minute of quiet in the room, Ron spoke out. "So, what time?" he inquired of his girlfriend.

"2 PM tomorrow at the administration building," Kim answered before raising a finger at her boyfriend. "Wear your best suit, Ron. These hearings are sort-of like being in a court room."

Giving a lopsided grin, which didn't match the worry in his eyes, Ron waved a hand at her in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah, KP. I've seen plenty of Washington D.C. slug-fests on CNN to know what to expect."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kim couldn't help but give a small chuckle at Ron's words, which also made their 'rents and her brothers grin as well. She could count on her beloved man to lighten the atmosphere, to make everyone relax, regardless whether he intended it or not. For now, she could use some Ronshine to lighten her up, knowing tomorrow they would be facing a tough challenge for the sake of their future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors parted, and Kim and Ron emerged from the boardroom of Upperton University's Board of Directors. It was an almost lavish room with windows, carpet, and a large rectangular table in the center that could seat the nine board members and an additional three at the end. It was one of the old traditional rooms of the old administration building.

Walking down the hall from the boardroom, Kim, in a gray business dress suit with skirt, high heels, and purse, was in a good mood, which made Ron, in a simple brown suit with white shirt and brown tie, happy that she was happy.

"Well, that certainly went well," Ron cheerfully said as they approached the front of the building and the stairs that would lead them down to the first floor.

"Yes, it did." Kim grinned at him, and she couldn't agree more on how well the meeting went.

Well, at first, they all were asking the same questions regarding Kim and Ron's ethics, morals, and lifestyles. It had taken quite some time for the young couple to explain everything. They were both private individuals who do not wish to display their love, like in those photos, to the public at large, but they were ambushed by the paparazzi. Of course, two board members questioned whether the paparazzi might cause problems on campus if they were to follow Kim and Ron around, but Kim pointed out that there was no predicting the paparazzi and many young celebrities were left alone when they attended university or college.

After nearly two hours of questions & answers, the board, which included the Dean at the head of the table, voted, and, by 8 to 1, they decided that Kim and Ron would stay as students. The young couple has been quite relieved.

Reaching the stairs, Ron frowned a bit. "That one old guy who voted against us was grumpy."

"True," Kim admitted as they descended the wide stairs with Ron just behind her. "Yet I can tell he seemed quite conservative. His questions were mostly on our views regarding our sex lives, religion, and other conservative issues." The beautiful young woman shook her head. "I just don't see how they have merit regarding our education and the well-being of the university as a whole."

Upon arriving at the first floor, they turned toward the large front entrance of the marble administration building, and soon, both were out the doors outside under the clear, bright, warm sunny sky. Kim and Ron walked down the few front steps of the building before taking a path toward the nearest parking lot, where Kim parked her new car. The green-leaved trees and shrubs along the route provided some splendor to the wonderful prestige university.

"Wonderful day, eh, KP?" Ron smiled at the gorgeous woman walking besides him.

"Mmmm," she hummed, taking in a large smell of the greenery around them. "A bit on the warm side," Kim confessed as she hook her left arm through her man's right arm, "but otherwise a wonderful day alright." With a contented smile she placed her cheek on his shoulder, enjoying being close to him, and he lovingly smiled back, savoring her touch.

Being near the end of July, the university didn't seem to show much bustle. Of course, the truth was that the facility and staff were all preparing for the start of the fall semester one month from now. Even now, future would-be students and veteran students were preparing themselves as well.

For Kim and Ron though, they were already mostly prepared. They'd already secured their dorm rooms, and surprisingly, Kim found out that Monique would be her roommate. Classes were already scheduled for them according to what they desired. All necessary papers have been filed, and they'd received their student ID's and needed papers, like student parking stickers for their vehicles. So for the final month before leaving home, it would be some peace and quality time for them before the start of adapting to university life and living on their own for the first time in their lives.

Drawing near the parking lot, Kim looked up and froze, making both of them stop walking. Ron followed her line of sight and moaned. "Aw, man!" he whined. There were some reporters and photographers waiting nearby Kim's car. It became clear to the two new university students that they had been followed… again.

Taking a deep breath and narrowing her eyes like she was preparing to go into battle, the redheaded leader of Team Possible opened her purse to retrieve her car keys and the remote key chain, which could unlock the doors and the trunk. "Come on, Ron," she said with fire in her eyes. "Let's get quickly past them to the car. I'm certainly not in a mood to talk to them." Her boyfriend gave a nod.

Coming out into the open as they made way toward the sedan, one photographer spotted them and headed toward the couple. The others followed suit, and soon Team Possible was surrounded with waving microphones, audio recorders, and cameras in their faces.

"Miss Possible!" one male reporter called out as he walked beside her, given she and Ron were not stopping. "Is it true that Upperton University's board of directors want to kick you and your partner out of attending classes before you two even start?"

The question momentarily threw Kim, for how could the guy possibly have known about the meeting. "We're not being kicked out," she replied quickly, forgetting her promise not to speak.

"What about your missions?" another asked. "Will you continue to do them while attending university?"

Frowning, Kim didn't reply to that one, for that was a question she hadn't even thought about. Ignoring the questions, she wondered whether she and Ron could continue doing missions while in university. High school was one thing, while university would be another.

"Miss Possible," yet another reporter spoke out, "what about you and your partner, Ron Stoppable? Are you two planning to get married? Have a family? Surely, the way you two were going at each other at Middleton Park should show you two have it hot and heavy for each other."

That last comment brought Kim to a halt before she spun around to face the person who has spoken. Her eyes were snapping with fury. "Beg your pardon?" she inquired with heat in her voice as she stared at the man. She immediately recognized him as the same jerk who asked the sexual question at high school graduation.

The nosy reporter smirked. "Come on! You and your boyfriend were going real hot and heavy for each other at the park."

Seeing the anger in her face growing, Ron knew what she was about to do, so he immediately went behind her and grabbed her arms just when she was raising her fist. "No, Kim!" All the reporters flinched back upon seeing the storm in her face. "He's not worth it! Don't make things worse!"

Kim growled as Ron gently pulled her back and guided her to walk with him toward the car. Looking over her shoulder, she didn't let her eyes off the smirking reporter as Ron took the keys from her hand and pressed the button to unlock the doors. The next thing she knew she was directed to enter the front passenger side of her car and after she was seated, the door was closed in front of her. It was only then she was aware of the photographers were still snapping pictures and the TV cameras were still rolling as Ron walked around the car to the driver's side.

After getting into the driver's seat, Ron at once started the engine and backed the Corolla away from the parking spot before driving away. He saw in the rearview mirror that none of the reporters were rushing to get to their vehicles to follow them. Once they were out of sight, the blonde man let out a breath before quickly eying his girlfriend, who was still peeved.

"Ron," Kim softly began with lace of anger in her voice. "We have to do something about this." Her furious eyes were looking straight ahead.

"I agree," Ron responded, eyes on the road, "but what? Short of suing them, which we can't afford to do, what can we do to get them off our backs?"

She shook her head, for he was right. What could they do? "Well, we have to do something. We can't go to university with those…" She snarled. "**Vultures** watching us all the time!"

As Ron pulled the car out of university grounds onto the main street toward the interstate highway, he gave a small grin. "Well, how about we do this, KP?" His words made her look at him. "Once we return home, we change into our usual comfy clothes, and we meet at our usual private place to discuss ways to get the news freaks off our backs."

Blinking, Kim was confused at what he was talking about, until she remembered. Her lips curled into a grin. "I like your plan, Mr. Stoppable. I didn't think of using that place before."

Ron smiled. "Well, you know my Dad built it when we were seven, so you and I can have some fun. It'll make a nice private oasis for us now."

Nodding in approval of Her Ron's plans, Kim turned to look out the side window at the passing small businesses of Main Street. Something had to be done regarding the harassing news media. This last incident was the last straw as far as she was concerned. It was time for Team Possible to stop this once in for all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the cover of darkness, a lone figure leaped over the high wooden fence of the Stoppable's backyard. She quickly ducked behind some bushes and looked around, making sure she was not being watched or followed. Seeing the coast was clear and that the light was on in the tree house above, she ran toward the base of the tree where wooden rungs of a ladder led up to the opening in the bottom of the tree house. Climbing up to the top, she poked her head through the opening and saw her man was smiling at her.

"Hi, KP," Ron, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, said as he sat on the old couch. Rufus was busy devouring chips on the right couch arm.

Kim, wearing her purple crop top and shorts, grinned as she pulled herself up into the tree house before settling down on the couch on her boyfriend's right. "It has been awhile since we've last been here together," she admitted.

"Yeah," Ron agreed with a small grin. They'd been so busy in the past several months since the prom that they didn't have the time to even consider coming to the tree house for any private time. In truth, the last time they had been together in their old childhood playhouse was the night Kim came to talk to him and reassure her best friend that Eric was not going to change anything between them. The recollection was bittersweet for him.

Kim immediately regretted her words, for she knew what had happened between them the last time they were here together. Reaching out to her love, she cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. One that spoke volumes of what she thought of him and that that night months ago was a distant memory now. She felt him return the pressure as he wrapped his arms around her, and she knew she has gotten through to him.

After a couple more minutes, they parted, and Kim smiled warmly at him as she moved her hands to his shoulders. "I have you now, Ron," she whispered, "and I'm not letting you go. That night long ago should be nothing now."

Giving a relaxing sigh, Ron combed his left fingers into her soft hair and lovingly smiled at her. "Thanks, KP," he softly said. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have a bon-diggity girlfriend that cares about me."

"I do care. I do," she replied, looking into those adoring chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you that night for…" Her face scowled in a distasteful manner. "**Him**."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Kim," Ron comforted her. "As you said, it's nothing now." His lips formed into a wicked grin. "Besides, syntho-fake met his dues later for hurting you."

Her expression slowly matched his. "That's right. He became nothing but a pile of goo. Good riddance."

"Pile of goo!" Rufus chirped in harmony.

Both Kim and Ron beamed down at their little friend. "That's right, buddy!" Ron exclaimed. "You beat the syntho-fake down to size! All in one bite!"

"One bite! Yeah!" Rufus smiled at the memory. He ate another large chip before plopping down on his back, giving a large burp, and at last closing his eyes satisfied.

Kim giggled and shook her head, while Ron only chuckled. This was the way Rufus was, and as far as they were concerned, they wouldn't have him any other way.

Turning back to face his redheaded girlfriend, Ron leaned back against the couch, while she settled against his chest with her cheek on his shoulder and his right arm around her waist. "So, KP," he said. "Any ideas how we can fight back against our foes?"

His words made her automatically snort a laugh, her mind imagining the paparazzi dressed silly like Drakken, Shego, and the other villains Team Possible fought over the years. "Well, I have thought about it ever since we've gotten back." She frowned as she thought out loud. "We know we can't sue them."

"Oh, yeah," Ron concurred. "We can't afford it anyway."

"We can't slug them," she admitted, "like they were any of our arch foes."

Ron grinned and shook his head. "As much as it would make us feel good, KP, it lets them have the ability to sue **us**." He frowned. "You almost did that at Upperton U today."

"I know," Kim moaned before looking up into his face. "Thank you. I certainly wanted to give that creep a punch in the nose."

"We've just convinced the university board to not oust us," he pointed out. "If you had slugged that guy, the board would have thrown us out for good." She nodded, and she was thankful again that Ron was there to prevent her from making things worse.

Holding up his left palm, the blonde man continued the conversation. "So what options do we have?" he asked before lowering his hand.

Sighing in frustration, Kim, after a moment, shook her head. "That I do not know, Ron. We have to find something to combat them, or else we're not going to have any peace."

Feeling her tense up, he leaned down and kissed her forehead while his right hand began gently rubbing her back in soothing motions. Soon, he felt her muscles unwind as she softly purred with eyes closed.

"Ron Stoppable," Kim gave a throaty moan before opening her green glowing eyes to look up at him with a grin. "You certainly know how to make a girl relax."

He gently grinned at her. "We can't have you all tensed up. You can't think straight like that." His lips once again kissed her forehead before reconnecting their eyes. "We'll figure out something, KP."

Bobbing her head, Kim closed her eyes and snuggled her face into his shoulder. He was right, for they would figure out a way. They just have to for the sake of their future.

After several minutes of quietly basking in each other's warmth and touch, Kim picked up the conversation with a sigh. "I just don't know, Ron. Maybe we have to get used to living with our new sitch."

Ron grimaced at that. "You think we can live sneaking around like this? We certainly can't do that at Upperton U. There are wide open spaces there and just too many people." He shook his head. "I don't think I can face the prospect of living day after day with the news media just waiting to hassle us, Kim."

Just then, Rufus opened his eyes as something has caught his attention. Not wanting to bother the conversation between his two favorite human friends, he jumped off the couch and climbed out the window to a long branch. Looking down into the dark, his eyes spotted a shadowy figure at the base of the tree, listening up at the tree house's entrance. His eyes narrowed, for the smell of this stranger was not a family member or friend of Kim and Ron's. He knew what to do.

Hurrying back through the window, he hopped to the top of the couch, just when Kim had finished a question. "How about we try to get the university board to ban reporters for a certain period of time?"

Ron frowned at that. "Would the university's news media like that? I can already imagine the protests that would generate, if the board tried to ban the news media just for two students."

Kim sighed in defeat. "You're right."

Rufus took that moment to come up right between their heads on the top of the couch. Both were startled by his appearance, but he spoke up quietly before either of them could say anything. "Stranger. Base of tree. Listening. Not good."

The two members of Team Possible were surprised for a moment before both of them grew angry. They knew Rufus's eyesight and hearing was better than a human's, and he was able to sniff between friend and foe. If he said someone was listening to them, someone was listening in on them. They trusted his judgment.

"Well," Kim said as she rose from the couch, "how about we take a break from talking about the university and play some music?" As she backed away and toward the side window, the same one Rufus has used, the redheaded heroine pointed to the battery-powered boom box on the floor on the other side of the tree house

Her blonde paramour caught on to her plan. He smirked and winked. "Sure thing, KP," he replied grandly, playing his role, as he rose toward the boom box.

Just as Ron turned on the radio and music was beginning to play, Kim silently climbed out the window onto the large branch. Crouching low, her green eyes could make out the silhouetted form of the stranger at the base of the tree, and as she paid closer attention, she was able to see the intruder was holding a small tape recorder in one hand. Her face became furious; for it was obvious this person was a member of the news media spying on her and Ron.

There was no doubt in her mind what she had to do.

Leaping off the branch, Kim tackled the intruder, catching the person by surprise. They rolled several times on the lawn as the stranger tried to get free from Kim's grasp. The person elbowed Kim in the stomach, giving the stranger the ability to break free and stand up. Undaunted, Kim flipped off the ground to a standing position and grabbed the person again. Kim knew it was a woman after the roll on the ground, and when the unknown woman turned around to swing a fist at her, the redheaded leader of Team Possible knew the unwanted guest was an amateur when it came to martial arts. So it was easy for Kim to dodge the punch, grabbe the woman by the shoulders, and pin her to the ground with no way to escape.

"KP!" Ron's voice cried out from the tree house's entrance above. The next thing Kim knew, she was bathed in light, and she knew Ron was using the flashlight normally kept in the tree house for emergencies.

Ron's flashlight provided her with a full-view of the trespasser's features, and Kim's eyes narrowed even further upon recognizing the face. "Andrena Lynn," she sneered.

The blonde woman smirked up at her. "In the flesh, Kim Possible. Been a long time since we last met."

Letting the ex-TV star go, Kim closely watched her as both stood up together. The last time she saw Lynn was nearly two years ago when the crazy woman used Brick Flagg to lure her and Ron into a trap to show the world that Kim couldn't save everyone. She had saved both Brick and Ron, who was captured by Lynn after arriving at the amusement park, and in the end, the police arrested the reporter and her partner. Now after all this time, the blonde woman still looked the same with her crop hair and lithe body in black body suit, which no doubt was used for camouflage.

"So… You joined the paparazzi," Kim stated with a face full of contempt and arms crossed.

Lynn smirked with a hand on one hip. "After you and your sidekick destroyed my TV career, I knew I had to change career tracks. I found being a paparazzi reporter and photographer was challenging and paid well for the right exposures." Her expression became devious. "It was a gift that you and your sidekick became romantically involved. You weren't even worth a bother before your prom night, but afterward, you two became a hot item. People just loved the romance of two long-time best friends finally hooking up at the prom." Blue eyes narrowed at the young world heroine, her smirk growing wider. "It's an ironic twist that I could find revenge against you and your dobby boyfriend by exposing you two and get paid to do so. Just getting those shots of you two making hot-and-heavy on your camping trip was worth it."

Emerald eyes went wide for a few second before they narrowed, her face fuming. "It was **you**." Kim clenched her hands, noticing the flashlight beam was moving, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, was descending the make-shift ladder while keeping the flashlight on them. "I'm guessing," she focused on Lynn again, "that you were the one who spied on my home during graduation day and released the news that Ron and I were going to attend Upperton U."

The blonde woman gently clapped her hands. "Very good deduction, Kimberly." She stopped clapping just as Ron reached the ground. "My partner couldn't get much of a rise from you at the high school, so I went to find some news that would make good stories."

Approaching the two women, Ron blinked and pointed to the older woman. "Kim… I have a feeling her partner—"

"Is the freak who was asking those lewd questions," Kim finished, gritting her teeth at the smiling paparazzi reporter. "He almost made me punch him today."

"Yes, you almost did," Lynn said with a smug appearance. "If you had hit him, it would have made juicy headlines for the papers. We knew you would eventually be asked to speak in front of the university's board of directors to explain those photos of you and your amour at Lake Middleton."

While Ron and Rufus narrowed their eyes in disdain, Kim put two and two together from Andrena's words. "You were the one who photographed us at Lake Middleton."

Raising a scolding finger, Lynn chuckled. "My partner and I were not the only ones. You might have escaped some of us that day," she lowered her hand, "but it was obvious to anyone with a brain where you two were heading. It didn't take much reasoning to figure that you two wanted some romantic, private time, and what better place to do so than Lake Middleton at night under the moon and stars."

Kim growled. This woman was galling two years ago, but now she had reached a new level of insufferable.

Seeing the really tweaked face on the young redhead, Lynn felt triumphant. "Maybe I should sell the tabloids the story of the two of you making out in your little tree house love nest," she gestured toward the structure with her head. "All I have to do is play my audio tape." Her hand reached for the tape recorder and found nothing. She blinked upon realizing she has dropped the recorder during the shuffle with Possible. "My recorder!"

"You mean **this**?" Ron gave a feral lopsided grin as he held up the audio recorder in his hand while still holding the flashlight with the other. Lynn's eyes went wide as Kim matched her beloved's expression. "It would be a shame that something might happen to it." He hmmed a bit in mock thought before his replied. "Like say it was smashed?" His palm opened up, letting the small device fall down to the ground before his foot came down on it making a crunch. "Oopsie."

After Ron removed his foot, Rufus ran down his owner's body to immediately play with the exposed magnetic tape, spinning it out of the cassette and making a mess out of it. "Yeah!" he squealed happily.

Raising her head from gazing at her destroyed recorder, Lynn gave a small snarl before it disappeared behind a small grin. Giving a shrug, she crossed her arms. "I can easily replace it, and despite you destroying tonight's story, you two will be in trouble anyway."

"You're the one who is going to be in trouble, young lady," a male voice came out of nowhere.

All three whirled toward the Stoppable's house with Ron pointing his flashlight, which caught Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable right in the eyes.

"Son," Donald Stoppable said as he and his wife winced from the shining light, "lower the flashlight. You're blinding your mother and I."

"Sorry, Dad," Ron sheepishly replied as he did what his father instructed, enabling his 'rents to see again. The two elder Stoppables once again centered their sights on Andrena Lynn, their faces showed their distrust and scorn.

"Miss Lynn," Mr. Stoppable began with a stern voice. "You are aware you are trespassing on private property."

Voice dripping with acid, Hanna Stoppable continued. "You have no search warrant to come onto our property without permission. Only law enforcement agencies are allowed to have such warrants."

"Since you don't have a warrant," Mr. Stoppable picked off, "you don't have the right to use recording devices on our property. You can be easily arrested for trespassing without a warrant and using a recording device." He thumbed over his shoulder. "Get off our property."

The blonde woman looked a tad enraged at the elder couple before turning to Kim with a small snide smirk. "Face it, Possible," she pointed to the glowering young woman, "as long as you and your buffoon sidekick do your heroic deeds and stay together as lovers, you will not ever be left alone by the paparazzi. As long as there are people who are interested in knowing more about their favorite celebrity hero, the tabloids and magazines will pay big for photos and reports on you two." She chuckled wickedly. "Even if the two of you break up, it would still make great headlines." With that, Andrena Lynn walked away laughing as she headed around the Stoppable house to the street where she parked her car.

After the craze reporter was out of sight and hearing, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable turned to face their son and his girlfriend. "Oh, I'm so outraged!" Mrs. Stoppable said with heat. "That… **woman** has no right to do this to you two!"

"Nevertheless," Mr. Stoppable countered with a hand on his wife's arm, "she's right that Kim and Ron will not be left alone." His gaze fell on Kim. "You were popular before prom night, but after you and Ron became a couple, people just couldn't get enough." A sigh escaped his lips. "I'm afraid you two have become the new Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

"Awwww, man!" Ron placed a hand over his eyes upon hearing his father. "How are we going to live like this?" He removed his hand to look at his parents, who wore sympathetic faces.

"I don't know, Ron," Kim spoke, making all three Stoppables and Rufus fix their eyes on her thoughtful face. "I think Andrena Lynn might have given us the solution to our problems."

All three Stoppables raised their eyebrows at this. "KP?" Ron asked bewildered.

With a small knowing grin, Team Possible's leader gestured to the house. "Come on, I'll tell you and your 'rents. Later, I'll tell my family and Wade." Her grin faltered a bit. "I know some of you might reject the idea, and even I have some reservations, but I think this is the best way out for us."

Coming over to place a comforting arm around Kim's shoulders, Mrs. Stoppable smiled encouragingly at her. "Then come inside and tell us, dear. I'll have some coffee and cake for us as you explain your suggestion."

Mr. Stoppable was already heading toward the back entrance to the house, when Ron headed toward the tree house. "Let me turn off the lights in the tree house," he said over his shoulder. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kim scooped up the remains of the audio recorder as Rufus climbed onto her shoulder before they followed Mrs. Stoppable into the house to join Mr. Stoppable. Only after Ron joined them a while later, did the fire-haired young woman tell them of her idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of the oldest structures in all of Middleton, standing in the heart of the central business area of the city. Dating back nearly 100 years, it has been the symbol of the city government, like most towns and cities have throughout the country. Yet despite its aged marble features, like the columns, wide marble steps, and others, Middleton's City Hall still struck a cord in most, for just looking at it reminded people that their city has been in existence for a very long time now.

So that was what the many reporters, TV crews, and photographers were doing as they waited at the bottom of the hall's front steps for a quick news conference called by the mayor at 3 PM. No one knew what was going to be said that would be so important, but if the mayor called for a conference, something big was about to happen, that was for sure.

By 3 PM, on a clear, sunny day, the small podium was set and everyone was ready. Everyone was expecting the mayor to walk out the front doors. It came as a surprise to all that Team Possible, in their mission uniforms, came out first, followed by the mayor, his staff, the mayors of Upperton and Lowerton, and finally the families of Team Possible.

With TV and photography cameras already busily trained on her, Kim descended the steps. Team Possible's leader knew what she was about to do was for the best for her and her partner's future. Three days ago, she had seriously discussed this with the Stoppables, and the following day, she repeated it with her family and Wade. As she had predicted, many thought she had to be foolish to suggest such a thing, but they all came to the same conclusion, that it was the best way to end the paparazzi nightmare. Ron and her mother has been the most supportive of her decision, for they saw her reasoning from the moment she mentioned her idea, yet she was now grateful for everyone sticking behind her.

So with the decision made, through Wade, Kim had asked Middleton's mayor for the conference, and of course, she had to explain to him why she needed it. It saddened the mayor, as well as the mayors of the other two cities of the Tri-City Area when they were informed, why their two greatest heroes were doing this, but even they saw the sound reasoning and accepted the choice with dignity.

Kim reached the podium and stood behind it with the microphones ready to hear her words. Ron stood on her right, and their families just behind them to their left. The three mayors and the staff stood just behind to their right. Everyone was quiet for a couple minutes until Kim began to speak.

"Many years ago, when I went on my first mission, I wanted to help people, and since then, over time, my team and I have done great good in the world. Looking back, I wouldn't trade the experience for anything." She gave a small grin.

"Several months ago, my partner," she briefly turned her head to eye Ron before returning to face the reporters, "and I went on the biggest mission we've ever faced. The world almost fell to Dr. Drakken at the time, but we prevailed. Since then, together we've taken a step up in our relationship, which both of us are happy has happened." Ron smiled warmly at her.

"One month from now, we're both going to be attending Upperton University. A new phase in our lives is about to begin. No longer high school students, but young adults, we're going to be working for the betterment of our future."

Kim paused for a moment to let the words sink in before continuing. "I love to help people, thus the reason for our missions. Yet it was easy during high school to do them." She slightly shook her head. "However, we'll be entering a **university**, where higher standards are expected and the course work will not be easy. Missing even a few days worth of classes could slip our grades and possibly make us unable to continue our education into the next semester."

She took a deep breath. "After long discussions with our families, my partner and I reached a decision. To stay focused on our course work as we attend Upperton University full-time, we've decided to **resign** from doing missions and retire Team Possible from the field as of today."

As expected, the reactions from the mass of reporters and even some onlookers were ones of shock. Team Possible retired? Two of the world's greatest heroes were no longer going to help people?

Giving a gentle grin, Kim looked at the stunned crowd. "Yes, I understand this news comes as a shock to most. The decision didn't came easy for either of us." She raised her right index finger. "However, it's possible we **might** return after completing our university stay." Her finger was lowered. "As of now, we both have no idea what roads we might take together years from now. We might use our university knowledge to become an even better team to help the world. We might simply move into other careers." The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "As of now, that future has yet to be set in stone."

Her face became serious as she looked into the eyes of the 'eyes & ears' of the public. "Now I can hear the question that most have on their minds. What will the world do to stop villains like Drakken, Dementor, and others from doing harm if Team Possible is not around?

"Global Justice has informed us that they will be taking up the pace of stopping villains, and I have a feeling that new heroes will rise to take up the mantle." Her lips curled into a smile. "I know that good people everywhere in the world want to do good, and despite that Team Possible may be temporarily out of the picture, these new heroes, whomever they may be, will be waiting to fill in the picture."

Feeling the burden now lifted from her shoulders, Kim felt freer and lighter now. "On behalf of my partner and teammates, Rufus and Wade Load, I want to express my deepest gratitude to everyone everywhere for their support of us and our cause. We've helped the world become a better place, and now this chapter of our lives is drawing to a close. A new one is waiting for us… for all of us everywhere. We wish everyone the best."

She raised her hand quickly to forestall any questions. "My team and our families will not be taking any questions. We wanted this conference to tell of Team Possible's retirement." With a hand, Kim gestured to the mayors of the Tri-City. "The mayors of the Tri-City will be happy to answer any questions. Thank you, and good day."

As Team Possible's leader turned to walk away, she was not surprised the reporters started to bomb her with questions despite her statement. She led Ron and their families up the stairs to the front entrance of city hall as the mayors came up to the podium, and despite the police there to keep anyone from getting through to follow the Possibles and Stoppables, several reporters tried anyway but were unsuccessful.

Walking through the front entrance, Kim let out a sigh, and the next thing she knew, she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Emerald gems gazed to the right into chocolate orbs. "How are you feeling, KP?" Ron asked as they continued to walk, heading toward the rear of the building and the parking lot behind it.

Kim couldn't help but smile into that face she loved so much. "Lighter, Ron," she admitted softly. "I feel lighter now."

"You going to miss it?"

"Doing missions?" Her boyfriend nodded, and she gave a tiny shrug with a frown. "Maybe a little," she confessed before shaking her head slightly. "Yet I know we will be having a full plate on our shoulders a month from now." Her loving smile returned. "We'll be planning our future, partner. Are you up to it?"

"Booyah," Ron grinned in response before hugging her shoulders. Rufus grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

Wanting to feel even closer to him, Kim wrapped her right arm around his waist and hugged him, and together, arms around each other, they faced forward as they led their families toward the rear entrance and the parking lot, where their vehicles waited to take them home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the news of Team Possible's retirement spread throughout the world in less than a few hours. Many were blown away by the information. Others were not much surprised, knowing university work would be tough at times. A few predicted Miss Possible wouldn't last long until she was back doing missions. Yet all agreed that the news was major.

For the next few days, Kim and Ron's retirement were talked of on the news, late night shows, papers, tabloids, etc. Reporters kept following the pair around for many days, and the paparazzi even trailed them for several weeks.

Yet, as Kim predicted, the excitement died down, and since Team Possible no longer were doing hero work, even the tabloids slowly lost interest in even publishing any pictures of them. After all, Kim and Ron were average civilians again with nothing to draw people's attention. So when even simple photos of the pair going to the mall or driving around town didn't draw any money for the paparazzi, the spying photographers and journalists lost interest, and finally, after nearly three months, the harassment ended, bringing much needed relief to Kim, Ron, and their families.

The peace came just in time for the two families, Monique, and Felix to celebrate Ron's 18th birthday. The Ron Man finally came of age, and he was happy he had at last joined his high school classmates in reaching adulthood, for he was after all the youngest in the class. If he had been born a few weeks later, he would have been one grade lower than Kim, thus he would have to wait a year before joining his girlfriend, Monique, and Felix in Upperton U.

As predicted, Ron was given presents that fitted who he was as a person – a couple of new video games, a Zombie Mayhem guidance book from Felix, who still beat Ron in the game, a couple of high-tech motorcycle helmets from Wade, and several other goodies.

Yet for Ron, the real present came a few days later, when, for several hours, he and Kim were alone in her house when the rest of her family was away. He really considered it a gift to both of them, for it was when they went all the way in expressing their love, spiritually and physically. It was the first time for both of them, and despite that it wasn't perfect, they considered it a special moment for them as a couple.

A new life for Kim and Ron started from that special day onward. As she had said to the reporters, one chapter of their lives has ended and a new one was beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for Andrena Lynn and her partner, eventually Fate had finally caught up to her. Her unorthodox methods were used to spy on a private celebrity party in California. She was caught, and it was unfortunate the wife of the state governor happened to be there.

Let's just say the Governator didn't take kindly to Lynn and her partner as both ended up nearly broke from the lawsuits the entertainer-turned-politician had dropped on them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the present, Debra's bedroom_

"So you see, Deb," Kim said after finishing the story. "Ron and I went through a rough summer. The news media gave us a hard time, but things died down after we resigned from the hero business." She placed a hand on Debra's shoulder. "What you went through in recent times with the media were small in comparison. There's no reason to be concerned about them. In time, they'll leave you alone." She released her friend's shoulder.

Debra sat there, blinking her blue eyes at her friend. Seeing the younger woman was not saying anything, a confused Kim looked at Ron, who also was looking confused at Debra's silence. The redhead turned to face the other woman. "Debra?"

It started with a small chuckle, next Debra started softly laughing as she closed her eyes, and lastly, unable to contain herself, she was laughing fully.

For Ron and Kim, the sight of Debra laughing like this sent chills up their spines. Even Rufus backed away a bit from the laughing girl. One didn't need a psychology education to see what was happening. Debra wasn't laughing out of joy or humor. It was sarcastic.

After her laughter died down a bit, Debra opened her eyes, filled with tears, at her two friends, who saw anger and fire in those sapphire gems of hers. "I'm sorry, Kim, Ron," she whispered in a strained voice. "I know you two meant well in telling me your story, in trying to help me, but…" Her eyes narrowed as her voice rose in heat. "Do you think you have it worse than me? DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT WORSE THAN ME?" Kim, Ron, and Rufus flinched at the fury being unleashed, watching a few tears trailed down Debra's cheeks.

Debra continued as she shook a hand at them. "Did either of you ever wonder **why** my parents and I moved to America? Away from one of the best economic countries in the world?" She paused for a moment to let the question sink in. "Did you ever wonder why I have no love for the news media when they ask about my singing? Why I outright refuse to sing for the public?" Again she paused, and knowing her friends were waiting for her to resume, she did with a soft heated voice that made them feel more chilled than being screamed at. "I told Felix my story last night, and now you will hear it as well. Afterward, you can judge which one of us had it **worse**."

For Kim and Ron, both knew, as Debra started, they would not be hearing a happy tale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/Ns for this half of the story:

1) As I said, this story is so long that I've decided to post the first half up. The second half (Debra's story) will be posted when I finish it (whenever it may be). This story would no doubt hold the record for the biggest single KP story I've written thus far.

2) Some of you are wondering what has Debra experienced that could be worse than what Kim and Ron's experienced? I've given hints here-and-there since "To Help A Friend" on what Debra endured, and rest assure that the second half of this story will answer everyone's questions regarding Debra's experience.

3) I have no idea how the entire admittance process for colleges/universities go. I only took a guess based on the limited knowledge I have. I know that Kim and Ron going for the interview in June would be considered late, but given their world status as heroes, I gave them some slack that Upperton U would make an exception for them. :)

4) I know that not everyone in the news media is cruel, especially the paparazzi, but there is a dark side to the business and sometimes that dark side shows itself in bad ways. For some paparazzi photographers, this is their life, for they could end up making big money for capturing photos that magazines and papers would want to publish. IMO, some of these paparazzi people just don't respect the privacy of other people, for as long as they could get photos that could make them money, they don't care. I know it was that driver's fault, but the way I see it, if it weren't for the hounding paparazzi jerks, Princess Diana would still be alive today. Some celebrities even today wind up in driving accidents to escape the paparazzi.

So thus why Kim and Ron were over their heads. They can't fight the paparazzi hound dogs like they were the usual villains, and they certainly can't afford to sue them. They couldn't live with the paparazzi following them all the time, so how could they solve this? So I made them retire from the hero business. It makes sense given they would be starting university soon, and once people know they are no longer in the hero business, interest will decline. Some celebrities in reality were mostly left alone when they went to college/university, thus they were drop out of the public eyes until they reenter the entertainment business again.

5) Kim and Ron's resignation from the hero business was mentioned way back in TUY Story #1, "Looking Back, Looking Forward". I figured the resignation would fit well as a way to stop the harassing paparazzi from bothering Kim and Ron. Also, the couple knew they have to focus on their university work if they need to earn their degrees. They've done plenty for the world for many years, so they figured it was time to step down for the time being until they feel it is right to return, and only if they decided to return that is.


End file.
